Spider-Man Academia
by megaman220x
Summary: Peter Parker was helping Reed Richard on his newest device, the Dimensional Gate, when Spider-Man's villains decided to steal the device for themselves. During their struggle the device activates and transport Spidey, the Invisible Woman, and the villains into the world of Quirks. Now trapped they must adjust their lives to this strange world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Well time to tell a little about this project. This is a story between me and a friend of mine. We have a system in doing this. I'm the guy who thinks of the story and do the rough draft of how the scene plays out, making me the story writer. While my friend will go over my story, correct and make changes to it, and then polishes it. I call him the editor. While doing this he is helping me see the mistakes I have made and make suggestion on how I should write. So with that out of the way, here is the story.**

* * *

 **Spider-Man Academia - Chapter 1**

New York City, the city that never sleeps. The home to many heroes like Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, Avengers, and the Amazing Spider-Man. Today we will be looking into Spider-Man life. Right now he is in the Baxter Building as his alter ego, Peter Parker, helps his friend and scientific hero, Reed Richards, on a project he is working on.

"So Mr. Richards, have you decided what you are gonna name the device?" Peter asked while helping him tighten a bolt on a metallic box device on the table.

"Of course. I thought calling it the Dimensional Gate would be fitting. If my theory is correct, with this device, we can create a small wormhole and travel from earth to other worlds, like Asgard. It will be similar to how Thor travel between worlds. However, instead of teleporting, it will be like opening a door to a hallway to reach the other doors, or worlds." Reed explained while working on the wiring. "Also, I told you to call me Reed, Peter. There is no need for formalities."

"You know I asked for the name, not its dating profile."

"Ha ha ha. Now how about you get up and help me wire these to the control panel."

* * *

Across the way, three people on an adjacent roof stare at the top floor of the Baxter Building. The first, a man with a bowl cut who wears a lab coat, yellow sweater, green pants, and goggles with four metallic tentacles that seems to come out of his waist. Next, a bald man with a burn pattern across his face wearing a green costume that has a lighting design. Finally, a man wearing what looks to be a oversized fishbowl, a purple cape, a green costume that looks like a skin of a reptile, and metal boots. These three are Otto Octavius, Maxwell Dillon, and Quentin Back but they go by Doctor Octopus, Electro, and Mysterio, respectively.

"Today, gentlemen, is the day our plan will come into fruition." Doctor Octopus said proudly. "Today, we will steal the device that will grant us a way to acquire new heights, new spoils, and new power."

"Are you sure Doctor? I mean, sure we practiced and prepared for this, but still, this is the Fours building. I mean, sure we plan this out, but, what if something goes wrong?" Mysterio asked before Doctor Octavius put one of his claws on his shoulder.

"Relax, Mysterio. As long as we all stick to the plan, we will all get out of this in one piece. With the real prize to boot." He reassured him. "Now, it's time for the first stage of our plan. Electro, I think it is time for a blackout."

"Alright! Time to get to work." He shouted before flying towards the building.

* * *

In the rec room Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch, and Benjamin Grimm, the man made of rocks known as the Thing, are watching football. It's the quarter before halftime and their team is 5 points ahead. Right now it's the opponent's play.

"Ha! Man this is gonna be a close one! Can't believe the dweeb is in there helping Reed with whatever and not watching this with us." Johnny said.

"Ah, let them do their own thing. As long it doesn't interfere with this, I'm good." Ben told him. As soon as the opponents team quarterback was about to toss the ball the power and lights went off. "... Ok, this has better not be them. Richard!"

"What's going on?" Reed asked himself when lights went off. "The backup generators should have turned on by now." There was a hint of worry in Reed's voice. "Peter, wait here while I go check on this." He then used his powers to reshape his hand to fit into the crack of the electric door and manually open it up.

* * *

Just below them, Electro had used a device that Doctor Octopus had created to knockout security for 5 minutes. With his electricity, he burned a hole to get into the generators. Then, once again with his power, he absorbed all the electricity and put it into an insulation device Doctor Octopus had built previously for him.

"Ok Doc. The power is all gone. It's time for the 2nd act of the show." Electro said into his headset.

"Excellent. Now Mysterio, it is your turn." Doc told Mysterio in his headset as he starts crawling up the building cement wall.

"With pleasure." He said menacingly, using the hover boots to fly across the gap between the building. These boots, as well, were the work of Doctor Octopus.

* * *

Reed, using his powers, opens the door and goes inside the Machine Room to check on the generators. His wife, Susan Storm, is already there trying to figure out the problem as well.

"Susan, I'm glad you're here. Do you know what's going on?"

"No. Right now I'm trying to figure it out." She told him. "It seems like all the generators just suddenly dropped dead. There seems to be no power in them whatsoever. It is almost like it has all been-"

"Stolen?" A voice behind them asked. As they were about to turn around a metallic ball rolled by them. Before either of them could react, gas spewed out of the small orb. Susan managed to put up a barrier, but not before they both took a breath of the gas.

"It is a bit too late for that, my dear. The gas has already entered into your system." As he finished his sentence the world around them started to blend and swirl around them. They turn around and see what looked like to be a alien come out of the smoke. Mr. Fantastic try to use his elasticity to punch him from a distance but the punch missed him by a mile. During this, Susan drops her barrier, unable to properly focus.

"It seems like the effects of my hallucinogen gas started to take effect." He pulls out what looks to be a laser gun and shoots an energy blast at Susan. She tries to put a barrier in front of her, but, with the effects of the gas, she wasn't fast enough.

"Ah!" Susan cried out and holds the shoulder where the beam hit.

"Susan!" Cried out Reed. Before he could go over to check on her a beam hit him in the back of his leg. "Gah!"

"Now, now. I don't think that it is wise to turn your back on someone pointing a gun towards you." Reed turns around and thanks to the pain he is starting to gain back his surroundings. Slowly he can start to make out who the attacker is.

"Aren't you Mysterio? Why are you here?!" Reed asks him, surprised to see the villain. "You aren't the type to attack us, especially alone. Unless-"

"Unless he wasn't working alone." said another voice. Reed looked behind him and saw Doctor Octopus and Electro walking towards him. "Now Electro, time to make sure that Mrs. Storm won't cause us any further trouble."

Electro then puts a small electrical barrier around Susan, leaving next to no room for her to move.

"Susan!"

"Now tell us where your newest invention is and I promise not to hurt your wife." Doctor Octopus told him.

"And how do I know that you will uphold your part of the bargain?" Reed asked cautiously.

"You don't." Doctor Octopus mused aloud. "I do wonder, is that a chance you are willing to take?"

While trying to thinking of a way he could get out of this situation, he remembered that someone else was also here. Hoping that he will get a drop on them, he decided that was his best option. With a fake sigh of defeat, he tells them that he will take them to where it is, hoping that a certain someone will put them in their place.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Johnny and Ben are trying to get the elevator to work.

"Come on you blasted thing! Work!" Ben said as he is looking to see if there is anything he can do to make it work.

"You know the backup generators should be on by now. Something seems-" But before he can finish he heard the screams of both Reed and Susan.

"Sis!" "Reed!"

"That's it! I need to get up there now! Flame on!" With that, flames cover his entire body and he turns into the Human Torch. He then rushes and goes out of a window to try to get to the floor above.

"Wait! Johnny!" Ben yell out to him. Before the Human Torch can reach the window of the floor their in an electrical barrier appears and shocks him.

"Aaaahhh!" Johnny screams before falling into unconsciousness. Seeing this, Ben runs and jumps out of the window. He catches Johnny before landing onto the ground hard.

"What the hell is that?" Ben ask to himself. Unknown to him, the device that Electro had to drain the power out of the generators serves for a second purpose. Before Doc and Electro went to see Richard he places the device onto the wall outside of the building and activated it. It created a electric barrier surrounding the 33rd floor. This way, no one can get in or out until Doc deactivates said barrier.

* * *

Now back with Peter in the science lab, he uses the flashlight on his phone to continue working on the device until he heard the screams of both Susan and Reed.

"Ok, that didn't sound good." Peter said to himself. "I know that Reed told me to stay put, but, I'm pretty sure he'll understand this time around. Besides, teens rebel right? That's a thing, isn't it?" He joked, turning off the flashlight and moving quickly to his bag.

Reaching into the backpack he brought out his costume, mask, utility belt, and web shooters. He then goes into the corner of the room and starts to change.

"Well look out trouble because here comes your friendly, neighborhood, Spider-Man!"

* * *

Reed is now walking with a limp to the science lab with Doctor Octopus and Mysterio following close by. They enter the science lab. He then points to the device.

"There it is, my newest creation. The Dimensional Gate." He told them.

"Excellent. Mysterio, make sure our friend doesn't do anything foolish while I grab the device." Doctor Octopus told him while he goes and get the device.

"Hold on. I have a question for you. The device isn't even finished yet, so why are you stealing it now?" Reed asked.

"With my mind I'm sure I can figure out how to finish this amazing wonder. Besides, you have already done most of the work. So, for that, I shall thank you before I kill you and your beautiful wife."

"We had a deal Otto! You wouldn't touch her as long as I cooperate!" Reed yelled out.

"What can I say? I lied. You trusted me, a villain. Don't act so surprised.." He told him as he reached the device.

"Well then it's a good thing there was one variable that you never considered." Reed told him. Just before his claws about to grab the device webs from the sealing attached to the device and pulled it up. Doc looks up to see Spider-Man with the device now under his right arm.

"Spider-Man?!" He yelled in surprise.

"Hey Doc! Long time no see. How are the kids? Are they in evil elementary yet? Hopefully they won't be picked on. Although, with your looks, their chances are 80 to 20." Spidey mocks him. He was about to continue before his Spider Sense flared up, prompting a swift dodge to avoid one of Doc Ock's tentacles.

"Curses! How did you get in here?! The barrier I set up should've kept out any intruders, especially annoying arachnids like you!"

"You know, you are the only person that I know that calls me by the correct terminology. If you weren't so violent, I'd probably like you, Doc." He quipped before using his left hand to shoot webs onto his face.

"Gah! Mysterio, a little help would be appreciated!" Doc yells as he tries to rips the webs off his face.

"With pleasure." He aims his gun and starts firing, but, Spider-Man keeps dodging while making sure the Dimensional Gate doesn't get damage. "Hold still you annoying insect, so I can fry you!"

"See, no respect at all." He mocks.

While Mysterio is distracted, trying to shoot down Spidey, Mister Fantastic uses this chance to stretch his body, wrapping the villain tightly in his grip.

"Spider-Man, go help Sue! She is in the Machine Room. Electro is holding her hostage. I'll try to keep them distracted."

"Got it!" He then webs the device to the ceiling and starts web swinging to the Machine Room. Unfortunately as soon as he leaves Doctor Octopus manage to pull the web off his face and uses his metal arms to pull Reed off of Mysterio, quickly tossing him against the wall. He then grabs two tables and pin him to the wall by embedding the tables into the wall.

"Well while things haven't gone exactly as planned, we still have got what we came for." He told Mysterio as he uses his metal arms to reach and pull the invention free from the webs.

"Finally, we can finally commence with our escape plan." Mysterio said happily.

"Electro, you have some company coming towards you. More specifically, an annoying spider." Mysterio told Electro through the headset in his helmet.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! How did that annoying bug even get in here?!" Electro ask through the headset.

"I don't know, but, I suggest you hurry up and finish before Spider-Man makes it to your location." Doctor Octopus suggests as he and Mysterio starts heading out.

* * *

Back with Electro and Susan, he looks at her with a wicked smile.

"Well, little lady, I think it is time for us to part ways, but let me give you a little something to remember me by." Electro starts to charge up his fists to finish her off. Just then Susan creates a force field to send a shockwave into him, pushing him back. With the loss of concentration Electro's barrier dissipates. Susan gets up with her mind now free of the hallucinations caused by the drug. Without wasting a moment, she vanishes from sight, invisible.

Electro gets up and sees that she is gone. Looking around, he tries find something to indicate her location. A soft tap, a dent in the floor, moving dust, anything. Just as he gains his bearings, he receives two swift blows to his body. The first one to his head, the other to his back, knocking him forward. He gets back up only for a fist to smash into his face, knocking him down once again. He was about to get up a third time when a shot of webbing attached itself to his chest. Looking up, he grimaces as he sees Spider-Man, on the other end of the web, waving his left hand teasingly.

"Hi Electro." He said before he swinging him out of the room and into the hallway. "Bye Electro."

"Susan, are you here?" Spider-Man asked before Susan drop her invincibility. "Well glad to see you're alright."

"Where is Reed?" Susan asked him.

"Don't worry. He is keeping those idiots busy. I wouldn't be surprise if he turns around the corner and helps us with zapper there." Almost as if on cue, Doc Ock and Mysterio turn the corner, Doc holding onto the Dimensional Gate with one of his robotic limbs. "Me and my big mouth…"

"I thought you had it covered, Electro." said Mysterio.

"She got the jump on me, but, don't worry, she and the bug is dead!"

"It doesn't matter. We got the device. Our mission here is complete. Now let's hurry before any more unforeseen complications turn up." Doctor Octopus told them. Just when they were about to go down a different hallway to their escape route a force field appeared, blocking the path. They turn around to see the Invisible Woman holding one of her hands up keeping that barrier up.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Time for you boys to hold your hands high and reach for the stars." Spidey told them while making a gun with his hand. "Sky? Stars? You get the idea."

"Kill them." Doctor Octopus told them and the villains starts to charge at them. Spider-Man webs the feet of Mysterio and pulls it to make him trip. Electro tries to punch Spider-Man with his fist charged, but, he performs a backflip kick to knock him off his feet. Doc Ock quickly grabs Spider-Man before he can touch the floor and throws him onto a wall. He then tries to skewer Susan, but she uses her other hand and push him away with her psionic abilities.

"That does it!" Electro yells out. He then throws a series of electric bolts towards Susan as fast as he can. She dodges it well at first but a lucky bolt strikes her from the left side.

"Aaaahhh!" She screams before another bolt hit her and knocks her unconscious.

"Got her!" Electro said with joy. The three villains turn to see the force field going down.

"Perfect. Now, make haste!" Doc Ock said. He started to move when Spider-Man kicked him from behind.

"Forgetting about little old me?" Spider asked him.

"You're starting to get on my nerves." Doc Ock told him.

"Just now? I must be losing my edge."

Doc Ock swung one of his arms out with Spider-Man quickly ducking under it. While he is in the crouching position another arm tries to stab him but Spidey rolls to the side, firing a quick kick to Doc Ock's heel. Doc falls down and Spider-Man grabs the Dimensional Gate trying to pry it out of his arm. Electro, seeing what might be his chance, sends a current of electricity at him. With the help of his Spider-Sense he backflips and dodges it. The bolt unfortunately hits the device instead and overloads it.

The Dimensional Gate flew out of Docs hold and starts to glow. Spider-Mans Spider Sense starts to warn him that something big was about to happen.

"Oh that's not good." He muttered to himself.

A portal came out of it and starts sucking everything around it. Doc Ock put his arms through the ground to try to hold him in place. Spider-Man shoots a web to stick to the other end of the hall and holds on for dear life. Electro uses his powers to magnetize him self to the ground. Mysterio holds on to a pillar with all his might.

"Electro you fool! Do you realize what you've done?!" Doc Ock yelled at him.

"What?! Ain't that what it supposed to do?!" Electro asked.

"Yes, but, without the controls to operate it, the portal it creates will be unstable and incomplete! It can either send us to different world with no way to get back or tear our matter down and destroy us!"

"Way to go, trigger finger! We could all die and it's all because you didn't think before shooting!" Spider-Man yelled at Electro.

"Well it's your fault that you got out of the way! That blast was meant for you!" Electro yelled back.

"So you are saying I should have just stay in place and-" Spidey was about to go on, but he then saw something that stopped him cold in his track. Susan unconscious body went past him and is heading into the portal. Spider-Man then fire a web and catches her right before she went in. With all his might he tries to hold onto both webs, hoping nothing will happen and that they will all make it out of this. Unfortunately the web that was holding onto the wall snaps and they both start falling towards the portal.

"Aaahhh!" Spider-Man yells before he and Susan falls into the portal. Doc Ock seeing this starts to use his brain to come up with a solution that can save the rest of them. As he was thinking his claws slip out of the floor. Reacting fast he grabs onto the legs of Electro with his metal arm.

"Hey man what are you doing?! You're too heavy! Are you trying to get us both killed?!" Electro yelled.

"Silence!"

Unfortunately Electro was right, and even with his magnetic powers, the weight of Doctor Octopus was too much and he was pulled off the floor. They both fell into the portal. Mysterio seeing this starts hoping for some kind of miracle. His miracle came as the Dimensional Gate blew up and the portal calmed before disappearing. Grateful that he had lived he got up from the floor and starts heading to the escape route, hoping to forget this day. That is until he felt something wrap around his helmet, making him turn around to see the angry face of Mr. Fantastic.

"Where are they?" He asked with his voice seething in rage.

* * *

 **Well now that is over, please tell me your thoughts and what you like and dislike. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Just a little more info on this and the next chapter I will post. I don't know Japanese! ... Shocking, I know! So I used Google Translate to help me write some of the dialogue, but if anyone knows of a better site for this then please let me know.**

* * *

 **Spider-Man Academia - Chapter 2**

'Ugh, what happened? Why do I feel so disoriented? Also, why is there so much wind?'

Spider-Man started to open his eyes and all he saw was that it was the night sky.

"Wait. It was daytime last I checked. And wasn't I in the Baxter-"

That's when he remembered what had happened. From the time he went into the Baxter Building to help Reed, to when Electro accidentally powered up the Dimensional Gate with one of his electrical blast that was meant for him. He then remembered the most important thing.

"Oh god, Susan!" He screamed. He turned around and saw her falling, still unconscious. He also saw that they were falling into a city.

"Ok Peter. You have always wanted to try this out and now you have a chance, but only now you have a person to save." Sighing quickly, he built up the courage to try his plan. "Time to get to work!"

He then dive bomb to get closer to Susan. When he got close enough he started shooting his webs across two buildings to make a makeshift giant web hammock out of his webs. They landed safely on the hammock, bouncing a little until the hammock steadied.

"Yes! Ah man, that was scary, but really awesome." He then let out a sigh of relief

before he turned to check on Susan. Peter lightly slapped her face.

"Susan. Susan. Wake up, sleepyhead."

She stirred a little before she slowly open her eyes.

"Peter?" She said lightly.

"There we go. Johnny and your husband would kill me if you didn't woke up." He said. She then look around and saw that it was night.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Want the long story or the short story?"

"For now, the short."

"Sparky activated the device they were stealing, we fell into a portal, and now we are here."

"Where is here exactly?" She asked him.

"No clue, really. Haven't really gone and checked." He told her truthfully.

Susan took this chance to look to her surroundings.

"Well so far it looks like we are still on earth so that's a good sign."

"Yeah that is good. Do you, by any chance, have a phone with GPS? I had one, but, I left it behind in my backpack." He stated, sheepishly. Susan shook her head. "Well then, shall we go out and take a look?"

With a nod they got out of the web hammock and onto the rooftop of one of the buildings the hammock was connected to. There they saw buildings with signs that were in Japanese.

"Japan?!" Peter yelled in surprise.

"Well that would explain why it is nighttime." Susan said. She then looks down and her eyes widen at the sight.

"Well, while we are in Japan we can call Reed and they can pick us up." Peter said with relief.

"Peter." Susan said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" She then pointed downwards to the people. He then tries to see what it exactly wrong and then he sees it. Some of the people had strange appearances. One has a satellite on top of his head. Another is completely covered in fur. What is even more strange is they are acting like they are normal.

"... Did half of the Japanese populace always have X-Genes in them?" He asked Susan.

"No." Susan replied back.

"Oh. Then that would mean-"

"We are in a parallel world." She finished the sentence. There were silence between them before-

"Oh god! Aunt May!" He screamed and grabbed his head.

"Peter, calm down-"

"I'm sorry but I can't right now!" He told her while he paced back and forth on the roof. "She doesn't know that I was with you guys! I told her I was at the library! She will worry when she tries to pick me up and finds out that I'm not even there! She will wonder where I am, call the cops, and then they will tell her-"

As he was about to finish that sentence Susan grabbed Peter and made him turn to look at her. She looked straight at him, straight into his eyes.

"Peter, I need you to take a deep breath and relax." Following her instructions, he did just that. "Ok. I know how bad this looks ,but, you're forgetting that my husband is a very intelligent man. He can find a way to get us out of here. Plus, if he needs to he, can probably figure a way to make a excuse to your Aunt. So please, calm down."

Spidey took another breath and exhaled slowly.

"Ok, I'm calm. In the meantime, what should we do?" He asked her.

Susan then looks down at the city and thinks.

"Well first we need to examine our surroundings, then, find a place to stay." She told him. "Why don't we split up and search around and meet back up."

"Ok, sounds good. Where should we meet up?"

She then looks around and sees a building with lots of billboards and ads on it.

"There. On top of that building."

"Alright. Let's split."

With a nod Susan turns invisible and flies away.

"Man, wish I could turn invisible like that. Would really help a lot." He switched his old web cartridges with fresh ones from his utility belt and started swinging in the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on their earth, Reed got the power back on after knocking out Mysterio. When Johnny and Ben got back up he explained to them what happened from what Mysterio said. They are taking it-

"Are you shitting me?!"

Hard.

"Johnny, calm down." Reed asked him.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down after hearing that?! My sister and my best friend is stuck in a different world or worse they might be dead!"

" I know but-"

"But, what, Reed?! But, what?!"

"But, losing our cool won't help them!"

"Well what else can we-"

"We can find them." He told him.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. I was able to trace the particles. They match to the particles that Thor leaves behind when he travels from our world to another. So we can safely conclude that-"

"They are alive and in another world." Johnny finished.

"Well that is a relief. You know you should have said that before. Wouldn't have had such a freak out. Well, at least we can get them back home soon." Ben said with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe not that soon…" Reed told them with a dejected look.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked him with a concern look.

"First we need to build a new Dimensional Gate from the ground up, that will take 2 months. Next, I would need to trace the particle to the world that they are in and the time for that will… unknown."

"What do you mean by 'unknown' Reed?" Ben asked.

"It could take days, weeks or months for me to find the right world. It's finding the residue that the portal left behind and it will be like finding a needle in a galaxy." Reed explained to them.

"Oh great. Just great. Then we won't ever find them!" Johnny yelled before his face curled into one of defeat. Reed put his hand on his shoulder and Johnny looks back up to Reed.

"We will find them." With that Johnny looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up to Reed.

"Ok. I believe you. But what about Peter's aunt?" He asked.

"For that we need to make a few calls."

* * *

Back with Peter in the new world, still swinging around from area to area gathering what little info he could.

"Man, this world is weird. Powers seem normal here. You would think they at least try to avoid the mutants." A small sigh escaped his lips as he realized what he said. " I wish my world would be so accepting of mutants or Inhumans." He said to himself while swinging around. "Then again, who would we fight? Maybe a mutated Li-" his sentence was interrupted as he heard a scream.

"Well, I guess even in this world, crime is still a thing. Tally ho!" He said as he changed his swing trajectory. Following the scream, he reached a small convenience store. As he stuck himself to an adjacent wall, he saw two men inside. The first was a big guy with gorilla arms and a tail wearing no shirt, showing his hairy chest, with green shorts. The other was a average size man who looked almost as if he was a Cyclops cosplayer. His visor had tubes that connected to his gauntlets, seemingly acting as a power supply. The one with the gauntlets was pointing them at the woman behind counter. Before Spider-Man took action, he noticed something odd about the witnesses. Instead of calling for help or dialing the emergency numbers, they seemed to gather around the store. Each one had their phones out, filming the situation from a safe distance.

"What do they think this is? A superhero show?" He asked himself.

The two goons soon exit the store, chest out and boastful, carrying their ill gotten gains. They had 3 medium sized bags of what was presumably cash. The Cyclops look-alike began to walk past the crowd, which was now making a large space for his exit, into a nearby alleyway. The larger one seemed to swagger about before leaving with his smaller counterpart.

"Oh no you don't." Spider-Man said before he shot strands of web onto the bags. Before they could react, he yanked all three of the bags up to him, securing them in a small spider web on the wall. Both the villains and the civilians crossed confused looks before looking up to Spider-man

"Dare ga jigoku to iu kotodesu?! (Who the hell is that?!)" said the gorilla arms man.

"Shinjin hīrō no yō ni miemasu. (Looks like a rookie hero.)" Said the cyclops wannabe.

"No clue what you are saying but I'm guessing your asking who I am. Well-" He said, before hopping down and landing in his signature crouched pose.

"I'm just your friendly, out of the continent, Spider-Man!" He told them proudly. Needless to say, the boast was not received well, if received at all. The bystanders simply resumed filming as the two villains exchanged looks of confusion and annoyance.

"San wa kono haisha o koroshite mimashou! (Let's kill this loser!)" Gorilla Arms yelled as he charged at him, fist cocked back. Spider-Man jumps high, vaulting over the massive man. As he passes him, Spider-Man kicks the back of his head pushing the man into a wall. Almost comedically, the man slides down the wall slowly. As soon Spider-Man landed on the ground his Spider Sense flared up. Looking ahead, he spots the Cyclops man's fist flying toward him, covered in reddish energy.

"Woah!" He said before dodging the fist as it hits the wall behind him,creating a small dent in it. "First, Cyclops and now Iron Fist? Make up your mind, dude."

He doesn't respond and he kept firing fists at him. Spider-Man kept dodging for a few seconds before finally catching both fists with a well placed web shot. He then swung him, face first, into the wall, rendering the man unconscious. Spider-Man, feeling pretty good, was about to celebrate on a job well done. Before he could, his Spider Sense flares up again. He turns quickly to see what was happening, only to ram his face into the fist of the gorilla man. He flew back a few feet before he hit the ground. Gorilla arms smiled a bit before Spider-Man jumped back up and rubbed his cheek.

"Ow! First off, that hurts man. Second, heads up!" He stated before firing two webs that seemingly missed the man.

"Hahaha! Seikaku ni doko o mezashite imasu ka? (Hahaha! Where exactly are you aiming?)" He laughed. As he finished his sentence, Spider-Man pulled back his web and his partner, who was hit with the webs, was pulled towards him. As the gruesome twosome tumbled forward, Spider-Man proceeded to fire off a few keenly aimed shots. By the time the two villains stopped rolling, they were wrapped up in layers upon layers of webbing.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how we do things in America!" He told the crowd even though he was sure they don't understand them. "Hmm. Maybe that was too bullheaded? Wait, was that racist? Nah, I don't think-" The crowd then began to clap and cheer for him.

"Well, uhhh. This… this is certainly new." He said, unaccustomed to the praise. "Usually, I would get yelled at and get things thrown at me." He said.

Just then, the crowds gasped as they saw something that seem to amaze them. He turns around and three people, a man wearing goggles and a large scarf wrapped around his neck, a woman that seems to be a dominatrix, whip included, and a man that looks like he is a knight made out of race car parts. Even though he couldn't see the other two expressions he is sure all of them are looking at him sternly.

"Ah, there we go."

Meanwhile in another part of the city both Doc and Electro are waking up on a rooftop of a building.

"Ugh. Man, this sucks ass" Electro said while they both starts to get up. Doctor Octopus goes to the edge of the roof and looks down.

"Be thankful that the portal that you opened didn't kill us. It sent us to what I believe is a parallel world." Doctor Octavius told him.

"Why the hell do you say that?" Electro asked him. He walked over to Doc Ock, looking over the edge and into the city streets. His jaw nearly dropped.

"What the hell?" Electro said in surprise.

"Exactly. We are now in a parallel world where it seems powers are a regular occurrence. So much so that they don't even try to hide it." Otto explained.

"Wait! What about our world?! How do we get back?!" He asked the Doctor, hoping he would have some kind of answer.

"We can't. That portal was only a one way entrance. We can never get back to our world now."

"What?! You have got to be kidding me! You better be moonlighting as a comedian, cuz otherwise, that shit ain't funny!" He told him before grabbing the collar of his sweatshirt. As he did this, one of Doc Ock's arms came forward, separating Electro from the Doctor.

"I assure you, I am not, on both accounts. Besides, if it hadn't been for you, we could have stayed in our world. Unfortunately, we must now grow accustomed to this world if we are gonna survive." He told him coldly.

"You know what? I don't need this. We are through!" He yelled before flying into the night sky.

"Hmph. Fool." He said before looking out into the city. "Oh well. For now I shall stay in the shadows and study them. When I gather enough data and resources, I shall come up with a plan. A plan to kill the other person who ruined my plans and got me stuck in this forsaken world."

"Spider-Man…..."

* * *

 **With that comes the end of this chapter. Like before please give a review and tell me what you like and dislike. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I'm here to say after this chapter we will be doing weekly/bi-weekly updates. With this we can have more to think and talk to each other so we can make better chapters. This way we won't rush it and make bad chapters for you guys. So with that I hope you understand. Now for the story.**

* * *

 **Spider-Man Academia - Chapter 3**

An hour had passed since Invisible Woman,Susan Storm, and Spider-Man, Peter Parker, split up to gather information. Susan, landed on the rooftop where they were to meet. After a small stretch, she sat down, gathering her thoughts.

'Ok Susan, let's organize the information you have gathered.' She told herself.

"First, it seeme that powers are very commonplace in this world. Second, it seems that criminals are still a problem in this world, despite everyone's accepting nature of these mutants. Thirdly, based on all the billboards and posters I keep seeing of these costumed 'heroes', I'd say secret identities aren't a thing. Heroes are more like flashy mercenaries here, I suppose." She interlaced her fingers and placed her hands under her chin, thinking on the Intel.

"But, I can't assume too much. Maybe the 'heroes' here are nice and stand for what they should." She then saw an ad sign across the street. It was an ad for shampoo with a blond hero posing provocatively on it. "...I've been wrong before, though.."

"I hope Peter is having a bit more luck with his search."

* * *

"A-choo!" Peter sneezed as he looked around the room he was locked in. "Guess they are already talking about me." He mused, making light of his situation.

Peter was being held in an interrogation room at what he could only assume was a police station of some sort. His mask had been taken off beforehand, as a precaution. A small sigh escaped the his lips. "I can't believe this happened again." he said, dejectedly.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Spider-Man was face to face with the three people who had just showed up._

" _So are you guys the good guys or the bad guys?" He asked while on guard due at their sudden appearance. He was guessing the former because his Spider Sense hadn't tried to warn him of danger when they were behind him. But, it's not like it had a perfect track record, all things considered._

" _Anatahadare? (Who are you?)" asked the man dressed as a vehicular knight._

" _Um, I don't understand Japanese? Do any of you speak English?" He asked them. Just then the goggle man sighed._

" _Subarashīdesu. Gaikoku hito. U~isshu Purezento Mic ga koko ni ita. Kare wa eigo o rikai shi, hanasu. "Great. A foreigner. Wish Present Mic was here. He understands and speaks English.)." He said, sounding annoyed._

" _Watashitachi wa nani o subeki? (What should we do?)" The dominatrix asked them._

" _Watashitachi wa kare o tsurete ikubekidesu. Sorekara, Purezento Mic ni denwa shite shitsumon shite kudasai. (For now let's take him in. Then, let's call Present Mic to question him.)" The engine knight told them._

" _Well I think it's time for me to go. I'm in a hurry and I don't got all night. So bye!" Spider-Man told them before turning around. He was about to use his web shooters until his Spider Sense started to flare up. Suddenly his body was wrapped up by goggle's scarf. He struggled for a bit as the other two people exchanged shrugged looks._

" _Nice try, buddy, but-" He said, finally managing to get both of his hands up, aiming toward the goggled man. "I'm stronger than whatever your scarf is made of." Two shots of webbing were flung forward, onto the opposing wall._

 _With a pull he was able to slip through the scarf, putting his head back to avoid getting caught._

" _Yameru! (Stop!)" Yelled the engine knight. He then starts running and was able to catch up to him on foot._

" _Holy crap! Those exhaust pipes weren't just for show!" Spider-Man yelled._

 _The engine knight started to run up a building to get onto the roof. Increasing his speed, he jumped off the roof to try and catch him midair. Fortunately for Spider-Man, his Spider Sense was able to pick up on him. Spider-Man let go of his webs and dived downward, evading his grasp. Firing off a shot of webbing, he swings mere inches from the ground, bounding back into the night sky._

" _Ha! Better luck next time!" He said before he turned the corner. Turning his head to see what was in front of him, he smacked his face against what seemed to be a soft purple wall. Dazed, he felt slight pressure around his body, restricting his movement. As his vision returned, he noticed a giant hand was currently wrapped around his body._

" _When the hell?!" He asked, looking at the hand. He looked up to see a giant blond woman's face._

" _Nē, min'na! Watashi wa kare o tsukamaeta! (Hey guys! I caught him!)" The giant told the people down below, causing them to cheer for her._

" _Oh great, it's Giant Man's kid sister."_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

'Good job, Peter. Not only your identity is revealed in less than an hour, but, you are now incarcerated and unable to contact Susan..' Peter scolded himself.

A few more minutes passed before someone stepped into the room. Peter looked up and saw a smiling man with a small blond mustache and long blond hair that was spiked up. He was wearing a pair of white sunglasses with amber lens, black headphones with the word 'HAGE' on it, a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, black pants, a red belt, and black boots. He then pointed to Peter, almost startling him..

"So you're the kid who had cause an uproar!" The man said excitedly.

"You speak English?" Peter asked him, smiling slightly as he saw a little glimmer of hope for himself.

"Of course! I teach English at school. The name is Present Mic and I will be your interrogator for today!" He said, rather loudly.

"Do you always talk to someone with this much enthusiasm?" He asked while wondering if the people around found it annoying.

"Correct! Now let's get these questions rolling!" Present Mic said before taking a seat across the table.

"First question! What is your name?" He asked him.

"Um, Flash Thompson." Peter lied.

"Wrong! I have worked as a hero long enough to see when someone is lying. Second chance! What is your name?" He asked him again, pointing a single finger at a slightly surprised Peter.

"Peter Parker." Peter said with a sigh.

"Correct! Next question! Are you a exchange student for a Hero Academy?" Present Mic questioned.

"Hero Academy? You mean you guys have schools for people to train to become heroes?"

"Yes! In fact I'm the teacher for one of the schools, as I had previously stated. Also, because of your question, you have confirmed that you are not in one and therefore a vigilante!" Present Mic told him with enthusiasm.

"Wait! What about you guys?! How come you guys are allowed to save people?!" Peter asked pointing at him.

"It is because of this." Present Mic said while holding up what looks like a ID of some kind. "The Hero license allows us to work as heroes. Next Question! People all over the world should know about this. Why don't you know? Remember, no lying!"

Peter gave serious thought to what he should tell him. With the fact he could probably call any bluffs he could think he decided to ask him this question first.

"Can you promise to be open minded? The answer I'm gonna give will make it seem like I'm lying and crazy, but, it is the truth." Peter told him. Present Mic looks down with a frown for the first time, thinking hard before he looks up and gave a grin with a thumbs up. "Okay. Well where to start…"

Peter then told him about what happened before he came to this world and what he was trying to do before he helped stop the robbery. Present Mic listened while trying to detect if there was any lie to this story. After Peter finished, he took a moment to process all this information.

"While your story seems like a crazy fantasy that has been spun by a delusional teenager, possibly even two, your eyes tell me that this is all true." Present Mic told him, this time with a normal voice. "Let me talk to some people."

With that, he left the room, locking the door behind him. When he left Peter put his hands to his face, wondering if he did the right thing and about the consequences from his actions.

* * *

Outside, Present Mic met up with the Engine looking hero that took him in. He explained what Peter told him.

"Watashi wa kare o shinjite inai. Sore wa hontōni ōkina monodesu. (I don't believe him. That is just too big for it to be real.)" Engine man told him.

"Watashi wa kare shinjite imasu. Watashi was itsumo kare no me o mita. Kare wa shinjitsu o tsutaete iru. (I believe him. I looked into his eyes the whole time. He is telling the truth.)" Present Mic said with a thumbs up.

"Mā, sore ga hontōnara, ima, kare to kare no sōtei shite iru pātonā to dōsureba ī nodesu ka? (Well, if that is true, then, what should we with him and his supposed partner now?)" He asked. He just grin and told him this.

"Watashi wa denwa o suru tsumorida. (I'm gonna make a call.)"

* * *

Back in Spider-Man's world, Reed Richard called Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. He told him what happened to Peter and Susan.

"So you want my help in making that Dimensional Gate?" Tony asked Reed.

"Yes, that is one of the reason I called you." Reed told him.

"The other?"

"I need help with Peter's Aunt. She doesn't know that he is Spider-Man. I'm thinking of telling her that he been applying for an internship under me and he has just been accepted." Reed explained to him.

"Why not me? Shouldn't it be me?"

"Tony-"

"I mean I run a multi-billion dollar company. He could have an internship under the cool, kickass Iron Man. Don't even get me started on the perks."

"Tony-"

"I'm just saying is all."

"May I finish?" Reed ask hoping he wouldn't be cut off.

"Sure. Go ahead." Tony told him.

"I will also tell her he will be living in the building as part of the internship so I can keep an eye on him. I need to ask if you can create an AI who can simulate Peter voice and talks like him. That way whenever his Aunt calls, she will think he is talking to her." Reed explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll have Jarvis look into recordings of him when he was in the tower and make a AI off of it. Question, though. What about the school he is going to? Midtown High, I believe. His records will show that he has been missing classes." Tony said to him.

"That is the third reason. I need you to hack into the database of the school and make it show that Peter is attending school." Reed explained.

"You are making me quite a bit of legwork here, Reed." Tony told him.

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, no problem. I can put a protocol in the AI that will make it hack into the servers and change it so it will look like he is attending school getting A's and the occasional B's."

"Thank you, Tony." Reed said gratefully.

"Again, no problem. Just accept up to 3 of my awesome party invites and show up. I promise it will be the best experience of your life." Tony said.

"Uh. Just up to 3, right? Fine. Now to call his Aunt and tell her the good news."

"Alright, good luck with that. Ciao." Tony told him before he hung up.

"That was easy enough." He took a breath, calming his nerves. "Now for the hard part." He began to dial the number to Aunt May's phone.

* * *

Back in the world Peter is currently in, he was still in the white room. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since his meeting with Present Mic.

"I wonder how Susan is doing. I know I definitely missed our meeting time, not that I can even check. Of course it doesn't help that there is no clock in here." He thought to himself. He then heard the door open and to his surprise he sees Present Mic, but with him is a small white animal with a scar over his eye walking with him wearing a suit with sneakers.

"Peter, I would like you to meet Nezu, principal of U.A. High School!" Present Mic told him. Nezu holds up his paw, waving with a smile. Peter waves back finding this situation weird. Nezu then stands on his tip toe while Present Mic bends down to listen.

"Nezu said 'Present Mic will be the interpreter for us! He told me of your situation and I would like to help you out.'"

Present Mic told Peter.

"Ok? How will you do that? Do you by chance have a device that can allow people to travel between worlds?" Peter asked the strange mouse? Dog? Bear? He had no clue. Present Mic bent down and told Nezu what Peter said. Nezu gave a response.

"'While we don't have that, I can offer you this! I can arrange a place for you and your friend to stay. I can also get your friend a job in my school.' He says." Present Mic told him.

"Really?! … what's the catch?" Peter asked Nezu. Present Mic bent down and told him what Peter said. Nezu whispered a response to him and Mic stood back up.

"'The catch is this. You join my school. People without a Hero licenses aren't allowed to do Hero work, so I believe the best solution is for you to earn it at my school. That way you can continue your education and still be able to continue being a hero. Unfortunately, it is too late for Heroes to give recommendations to the school. So you will have to take the exams. Don't worry, I will send you books to help you understand Japanese and about the subjects that will be on the test.' That's what he says." Present Mic told Peter the conditions. Peter process the information and decide to ask a question.

"Will my name be on the record?" Peter asked Nezu.

"'Yes! Will that be a problem?'" Present Mic asked.

"Yes. I keep my name and secret identity a secret so villains and criminals won't target me or the people I know and love. I would prefer to keep the amount of people who know my identity a secret. For instance, you, your teachers, and my friend. So if I join your school then I would like to wear my costume while staying there to conceal my identity." Peter told him. Present Mic told Nezu of the conditions and he thought of this for a moment before whispering a answer to Present Mic.

"'I understand. I'll agree to the terms and only have the staff know of your true identity. Do we have an agreement?'" Present Mic asked.

"Almost. There is one more thing. I want to still be able to do Hero's work." Peter told them catching Present Mic off by surprise. He then told Nezu that making him surprised at first before whispering an answer.

"'Why do you want to still go out? Back in your world, that might be a thing you need to do to keep people safe, but here, there is no need for you to do that. Here, being a hero is a profession. There are enough heroes already so I must ask why.'" Present Mic quoted him. This caused Peter to have a regretful look in his eyes that made them both wonder what he is thinking.

"Back when I got these powers I used it for my own selfish reason. I used it to gain money as a wrestler, and I gained wealth and fame because of it. One day after a match, the owner payed less than usual. I then stormed out of the office feeling bitter, but, as I reached to the elevator, a man passed me with money from the cheapskate. The police told me to stop him, but I didn't. I figured this is his comeuppance." Peter took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I got back home I saw that the police were there. I went past them and… I saw my uncle dead on the sidewalk. He was shot." Peter took a moment to recover after saying it. Present Mic, with a sad look, took the moment to tell it to Nezu what he had said so far. Nezu then gain the same look as well.

"When I saw that, my blood boiled at the man who did this. I overheard the radio in the car, they had discovered the location of the man who had done this. So with the directions in mind, I took off, swinging to get to the criminal. When I found him I beat him to a pulp. I wanted to kill him so bad, but I knew my uncle would be disappointed if I did that. I took off his mask and saw it was the same man I let get away. With that, I promised my uncle this." He held up one of his fists, clenching tightly. He looked into Nezu's eyes, determined. "I will use my powers to help people in need and to never use it for personal gain again."

As Peter finished, Present Mic told Nezu the rest. Nezu with a sad look to his face nodded and whispered to Present Mic.

"'Thank you, Peter. I now see where you are coming from. I have decided to grant your request as well, but you can't be allowed to do any hero work until you start attending the school. That way, I can give you a special temporary hero license. So, do we have a deal?'" Present Mic told him while Nezu goes up to Peter with his paw out.

"Deal." Peter said with a smile. Peter then took his paw into his hand and shook on it.

"Perfect! Now you just need to call that Invisible Woman chick and meet up with us at the apartment at this address." Present Mic told Peter as he gave him a map with a note for where to go..

"Thanks! Now before I go and meet up with Invisible Woman, can I have my mask back?" Peter asked with his hand behind his head.

* * *

 **Like before, please give me a review and tell me what you like and dislike. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! For this chapter we had a lot of fun with it. I hope you will feel the same. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Spider Academia - Chapter 4**

It's been 3 weeks since Spider-Man's incident with the heroes of this world. After finding Invisible Woman, whom he found accidentally when swinging to the location they were supposed to meet, told her what happened and the deal he made with Nezu. While she didn't like the fact he made a deal behind her back, she agreed that it was probably for the best. After finding Nezu and Present Mic, the two heroes show them around the apartment which had a living room with a glass table and TV, a kitchen with a pantry full of food to last a month and two separate bedrooms with their own bathroom and closet. After the tour, they dropped off the books and money for clothing and necessities they left.

During the first week, Peter and Susan had study up on how to speak and read Japanese. As soon as they finished they went out to buy clothes, dishes, and utensils for the apartments. The next week they studied up on the history of this world. They learned about the powers in this world, Quirks.

They first appeared when a baby was born with the ability to glow. Since then more and more people are born with abilities and they have named them Quirks. As soon as people everywhere start to exhibit these traits, to make sure people didn't use these powers as weapons, the government decided to make heroics a paid profession.

The last week had been just to study for the entrance exams, as well as light training while familiarizing themselves with the city.

It was now the morning of the exam. Peter was at the table, completely dressed in his costume with his mask halfway up. While eating a piece of buttered toast, he began to recite what he was reading, muffled by the food. Susan, who was sitting across from him, laughed softly as she watched him.

"Peter, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure you are gonna pass." Susan said, trying to reassure him.

"Sorry, but I want to make sure I pass this exam. Our future stay in this apartment depends entirely on if I pass or fail today." Peter told her, scarfing down the toast.

"You forget that Nezu gave me a job at the school. I think even if you don't pass, which you will, we will still be safe." Susan reminded Peter. Reaching over, she puts a hand on his shoulder and he tears away from his book and look back up to her. "Just relax."

Realizing his mistake, Peter closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath and exhaling he opened his eyes and looked back to her.

"Thanks for that." He told her before standing up, downing a cup of milk and pulling his mask down.

With that he picked up his backpack and walked out, closing the door behind him. He took another breath before jumping up and swinging toward U.A. High. While on his way, people looked up, gasping and asking each other who he was. He heard a bit saying that he was the hero who stopped that robbery at a grocery store a few weeks back. To him it was still amazing to be able to understand them at all. After a few moments he saw U.A. High School in the distance. With buildings starting to become scarce he landed on the sidewalk, surprising some of the people on the ground. After a quick look around to orient himself, he continued his way to U.A, up the hill.

"Hey, who is that guy?"

"Why is he wearing a costume?"

"You think he is a Pro Hero?"

Peter listened to the people who he passed by, starting to feel a bit out of place. He shook it off, strengthening his resolve silently. He finally reached the front gate as he looked up, smiling nervously behind his mask.

"Ok Spidey. Time for your first debut." He told himself before he walking through the entrance. He then notice up ahead that a girl with brown hair touch a boy with messy green hair, who was falling to the ground. After the girl touched him he seemed to float in the air for a sec before landing softly on the ground. He just stood there afterwards. Thinking he was nervous, Peter decided to try to talk to him.

"Hey man. You alright?" Peter asked him. The boy seemed to jump a bit at Peter's advance.

"Ah! Yes I'm fi-" The boy then froze up in shock of something. Peter was confused at first before he realized why. Deciding to try and lighten things up he decide to do some friendly banter.

"What's up? Did something get on my suit?" He said playfully.

"No! Of course not! Your fine, sir!" The boy yelled.

"Um, I was joking around." Spidey told him.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He apologized.

'Sheesh. Compared to this kid, I was normal this morning.' He thought to himself. Spidey then placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder, making him look up.

"Relax. There is nothing to be worried about. Let's start over. My name is Spider-Man. You are?" Spidey asked.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. May I ask a question?" Izuku asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Spidey asked him.

"Are you by chance that Pro Hero I read about online? I remember reading on a forum online about a man, wearing a red and blue costume, stopping a robbery at a grocery store 3 weeks ago."

"Oh yeah, that was me." He answered.

"Oh wow! What is your Quirk?! Was that your first debut?! Are you American?! Your accent seems American! Finally, why are you here?!" Midoriya asked rapidly with questions.

"Woah! What happened to the timid boy from before?" Spidey asked.

"Sorry!" Midoriya apologized again, making Spidey sigh.

"You really got to work on your confidence." Spidey said to him.

"Sorry…" Midoriya apologized softly.

"It's ok. Let me answer your questions in order. My… Quirk is having the same physical abilities a spider would have, yes that was my first debut, I am American, and I am taking the exams to become a student here." Spider-Man answered him. Izuku looked at him with a questioning look.

"Wait, if you're not a pro hero yet then why did you save those people? You could have gotten into real trouble." Midoriya asked. There was a quick moment of silence between the two boys before Spider-Man spoke to him, staring straight into his eyes.

"With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Huh?" Midoriya said.

"Even though I should have stayed behind and let the pros handle it, but, I couldn't. If I have the powers to help someone, no matter how big or small, even if I'm a pro or not, I will help. That is how I feel." Spider-Man answered, looking down at his left hand, clenching it tightly. Midoriya looked at him with wonder in his eyes. "Now let's go inside and do our best." A sheepish smile was on Peter's face as he said this.

"Mmm." Midoriya said with a nod.

With that, they went inside and found where the entrance exams were taking place. They went into the dark room and grabbed their seats near the back. Izuku sat near a spiky blond hair student and Spidey sat near Izuku. After some time had passed, the lights came on and in center of the stage stood Present Mic.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!" Present Mic announced before putting his hand to his ear to hear them say the word… there was only silence.

"Oh man. This has got to sting for him." Spidey told himself.

"What a refined response." Present Mic said shaking. "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!" He yelled… only to follow more silence.

"He sure is killing it…" Spidey said in a deadpan voice. He then notice Midoriya looking at Present Mic with wide eyes and his hand over his mouth.

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow…! I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved! All the teachers at U.A. are Pro Heroes!" Midoriya said gushing over the announcer. Spidey sweat dropped at that.

"... you are a fanboy, aren't you?" Spidey asked in a soft voice.

"Shut up." Said the blond kid.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting 10 minute mock urban battles after this!" Present Mic announced.

'Yes! My area of expertise.' Spidey thought.

"You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?" He said… the silence hurting him. "Okay?!"

Spidey looks at his exam ticket and it showed he was in Battle Center B.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." He told them. "Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

Just as he finished, a boy who was a few rows ahead of them stood up and raised his hand.

"May I ask a question?" Said the boy.

"Okay!" Present Mic told him as he pointed to the boy. Then lights shined upon said boy.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake." The boy said outloud. He then curled his hand into a fist and put it on his chest. "We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes."

He then turned and pointed at Midoriya.

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair. You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!" That got Spider-Man a bit riled up.

"I'm so-"

"Hey, four eyes!"

The attention is now turned to Spider-Man, who stood up. The people who didn't notice him before now took full attention, thanks to the light shining above him.

"Sorry that his muttering is distracting, no offense by the way, but it is rude to just suggest that he is just here to ogle the heroes here! He is here just like the rest of us, he wants to become a pro hero to help people in need. So don't go throwing accusations like that!" Spider-Man told him. Silence filled the room with people wondering who exactly is he.

"Okay, okay, examinees. No need to get riled up." Present Mic said, trying to defuse the situation. "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" said the glasses boy before he sits down. Spidey sit down as well, thinking of what pole is up that guy's butt.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present. Our school motto! The Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Present Mic yelled.

'The hell is with the plus ultra?' Spidey asked himself.

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!" Present Mic told them.

'Oh wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence.' Spidey thought.

* * *

After the written exam, the examinees started walking to the Battle Center. Spidey and Izuku were walking together.

"Hey man. Are you okay?" Spidey asked Izuku.

"Huh? Yeah. Why do you ask?" Midoriya asked back.

"Well it's just what four eyes said to you. It was really harsh of him to judge you, like a book by its cover." Spidey answered.

"Oh! It's alright! I'm used to it by now. This is nothing new for me." Midoriya told Spidey honestly. This got him thinking about his past, about how he was always picked on by the kids in his class. It made him realized that he and Midoriya were similar in many ways. A few moments later, they reached Battle Center B. A pair of huge metal doors were before them.

"Huh. I'll be honest. I was expecting a holographic simulator." Spidey told Midoriya. When he didn't get a response, he looked to Midoriya. The poor boy was shaking in his boots.

'Seriously? This again?' He thought before sighing. He looked back at the door, wondering when it would open. Seeing as this might be his final chance, he decided to check on his equipment to make sure they are in working condition. While checking his equipment he heard Four eyes' voice. Looking up, he saw that he was talking to Midoriya, with the others looking at him like they were above him. He was about to head to the group until a familiar voice was heard.

"Okay, start!"

Everyone looked up to see Present Mic up on a tower that overlooks the Center they are entering.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!" He yelled from the tower above.

"Oh shit! Better get a move-" Spidey started before he notice that only Midoriya and him are the only ones here while the rest are running up ahead.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He yelled out in surprise. He started running and catch up to Midoriya.

"Talk about being left behind right?!" He joked to Midoriya.

"You're making jokes now?!" Midoriya asked, surprised that he could joke when they were being left in the dust.

"Yeah, but that is because I have a secret." He told Midoriya. He looks up to see that they are now in the center with building that is high enough for him to do his signature way of travel.

"Hang on tight, we are gonna catch up in a flash!" He told Midoriya, which confused him. After grabbing Midoriya's arm and placing it over his shoulder, he shot webbing at a nearby building. With one quick pull, the two boys were flung upward, swinging high into the air.

"Aaahhh!" Midoriya yelled making the participant look behind wondering why he was screaming. They then soon saw Spider-Man and Izuku starting to pass them.

"Hey!"

"He's going further ahead!"

"He is swinging in the air!"

"That is not fair!"

"See ya later, alligators!" Spidey told them while hanging on tightly. After Spider-Man gained enough distance between them, the first robot appeared, a 2 point robot. He landed, letting Midoriya down, getting ready to attack.

"To all passengers, we have safely landed. Thank you for flying Air Spidey. Please think of us for future travels." He joked to Midoriya, whose world was swirling around him. Spidey then stood up and put his hand on Midoriya shoulder who finally snapped out of it and looked at him.

"I guess this is where we part." He told Midoriya.

"Huh? Why can't we work together?" Midoriya questioned.

"While I wish we could, that can't happen." Spider-Man told him. "This exam is meant to test individuals, showing the potential each one of us has. So we need to do this on our own. Besides I'm sure you can do it."

Spider-Man shoots a web to a building, but before he leaves, he looks back to Midoriya.

"Good luck!" He told him before swinging off with Midoriya looking at him.

'He's right. I have to do this not only to just get into U.A., not only to prove to All Might that his training hasn't gone to waste, but also to myself. To prove to myself that I'm worthy to become a hero.' He told himself before running trying to find a villain hidden in this area.

* * *

Meanwhile in a surveillance room that was overlooking battle centers, there were people overlooking the exam over multiple screens.

"In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the numbers of villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw villains out from there. Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else. Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances. Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation. And pure combat ability. These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test." Nezu told them.

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" the dominatrix asked.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet. Their true test is still to come." A male voice told her before he pressed a button.

Returning to Spider-Man, he was on a high rooftop, catching his breath. He had gotten three 3-point robots, five 2-point robots, and six 1-point robots, giving him 25 points. He was stopping to switch in fresh web cartridges.

'Ok, so far so good. Pretty sure I aced the written test, so just about another 20 points or so and I am certain that I will be accepted.' He told himself while putting the cartridges in. As soon as he finished, his Spider Sense flared up. Just as soon as he was about to check around for danger, the building started to shake.

"What the hell?! An earthquake?!" He yelled to no one. Suddenly, he notices a giant metal robot coming at him at full speed.. "You have gotta be shitting me! When I saw the silhouette of the fourth robot, I thought it was the size of a One story house! What are they thinking?!"

"Two minutes left!" Present Mic voice can be heard from a distance.

He jumped away from the building, shooting web to ready a swing to flee the robot. Before he could swing away, he heard a familiar voice cry out. Looking back, he saw he girl he had seen earlier with Midoriya. She was trapped under some fallen rubble.

"Shit!" He let go of his web, free falling to the ground. While falling he started to fire his webs to try to slow down the robot, but to no avail.

"Come on!" He yelled in frustration. Giving up on that idea, he used his webs to make a makeshift parachute to land safely onto the ground. He went to her and was about to move the rubble before he saw something shot up to the sky. He looks up to see-

"Midoriya!" Spidey yelled at him in surprise. Izuku pulled his arm back as his sleeve was torn apart. Right before he was about to hit the robot he screamed this word.

"SMAAAAAASH!"

The robots head then broke apart and starts to fall backward, exploding before collapsing completely.

"Holy crap, Midoriya! Way to go!" Spidey yelled in amazement. He then notice something. He was falling with three limbs flapping in the wind.

"W-wait..Are all three of those limbs broken?!" He cried out. Wasting no time he points his web to only hear the dreaded noise of nothing coming out. Hurrying he lifts his shirt to check his utility belt only to find that he has no more cartridges left.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me!" He yelled in frustration. Now he looks up trying to think of a plan to save him.

"Hey, over here!" a voice called him. He looks down to see the girl still trapped under rubble.

"I can save him, but I need your help! Can you lift this up a bit so I can shift around?!" The girl asked him. Spidey nods and lifts the rubble for her. She turns over and gets out, while Spider-Man drops the rubble.

"Now place me on top of it!" She instructed. He nods and wasting no time, puts her on top of it. She then slaps the rubble making the rubble float upward into the air, amazing him. As Midoriya was just above her she slapped him, causing him to float just before he reached the ground.

"Release…" She said before she brought her fingers together, causing the him and the rubble that was floating to fall to the ground.

"That was amazing! Nice-" Spidey began before she threw up. "job. Um, I'll just go check up on him."

He went up to Midoriya putting a hand onto his back.

"That was great that you destroyed that thing and rescued her, but I think you need to work on your landing." He joked trying to lighten up the mood. Midoriya then starts to crawl on the ground, moving his body with his one working arm.

"If I can just get one point…" Midoriya said while crawling.

"What?" Spider-Man asked in surprise that after all this time, he didn't get a single point.

"Time's up!" Present Mic announced. With that Izuku just fainted.

"Izuku!" Spidey yelped in surprise before he try to check up on him. He then starts to shake his back.

"Midoriya, Midoriya, are you alright?! Midoriya?!" He then turns him over and put his ear to his chest hoping that he is still breathing, and to his relief he is. With a sigh of relief, he sat down taking a moment to rest.

"Okay, good work." An elderly voice said. He turns to see a small elderly woman with her hair in a bun, wearing a doctors lab coat, a dress, a belt with a pink 'R', and pink boots. She was using a large syringe as a cane.

"Good work, good work. Here you go. Here are some gummies. Eat some gummies." She told a examinee before she gave them gummies. He wonders if she is the school nurse.

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." Said a rather flamboyant blond haired boy. She then went to Spider-Man.

"Here. You take some too." She told him before she grabs his hand and puts gummies in them.

"Thanks, but I think my friend needs your attention more than me." Spidey told her pointing at Midoriya with his thumb. She then turns and looks at him. She seems to be lost in thought before she puckers up and kiss him on his head.

"What the?" Spidey asked himself.

"U.A. High's licensed school nurse, the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!" The blond boy told them.

'Youthful?' Spidey questioned in his mind. He then notice Izuku limbs starting to go glow and going back in place.

"Her Quirk is the super-activation of healing ability. U.A. can only go through with such a reckless exam because of her." He continued.

'Yeah that helps, but still that is too much for novice heroes.' He thought. He then thought of what Izuku said before. 'I know I need these points to pass, but maybe…'

* * *

After everything, was over he went to the room where they tallied up the points, when he notice the girl from before talking to Present Mic. He decide to keep his distance and listen.

"Excuse me, um, the person with curly hair and freckles… Do you know who I'm talking about? Um… kind of plain-looking.." She told him trying to describe him.

'Wow. What a sad way to describe someone.' He thought, thinking how saddening the conversation was beginning to sound.

"Is it possible for me to give him some of my points?" She asked him. This caused Peter's eyes to widen underneath the mask. "I heard him say, 'If I can just get one point,' so I thought maybe he was still at zero points… At least the points he lost because of me… He saved me! Please! Please! Please!"

"Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points. Anyway, there's no reason to give him any, female listener!" He told her, patting her on the head a few times.

Spidey then realized something. Maybe there was more to this test. This was a "hero" test after all. 'What if it's not just a test to a person strength, but to also to test a person's conviction to help people in need?' After a slight sigh of disappointment, he smiled as he was sure Midoriya aced that part of the test, at least. He decided to leave on that note, letting Present Mic console the girl.

"With great power..." he said, still smiling as he thought of Midoriya's final attack in the exam. "Heh..I can't wait to start. This should be a interesting year."

* * *

 **Like before, I hope that you enjoy this story. Please review and tell me what you like and dislike. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii~! Sorry for the late upload! This week, its actually the Editor, Ikusa1107, uploading. That's uhh...that's me haha. Anywho! THIS IS SP-I mean chapter 5 of our Latest/Only project! Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as you did the past chapters. oh! Quick update, we are gonna go to doing weekly uploads. Bi-Weekly at the very most. We have some busy schedules these days, so it gets in the way. (Ugh! Life!) Which brings me to my next point. The true author of this story will be out of commission for the next two weeks(He ain't dead, but his laptop is.). Sorry guys ~! Anyways! Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Spider-Man Academia - Chapter 5**

One week has passed since the exams. After this week, Peter received mail from U.A., informing him that he passed and was accepted as a new student. His Practical Score was 25 villain points and 45 rescue points, giving him a 70 on the exams and putting him in 4th place. Around the same time, Susan got a letter from the school. Inside was her new Hero License as well as a schedule for her patrol and a curriculum for the students.

The following night, she began to patrol the streets. Unfortunately for Peter, he had to stay indoors as per his previous agreement with Nezu.

'Lucky.' He thought to himself. With nothing else to do, Peter decided to spend his time looking through forums online, using the new laptop he had bought earlier. He found one that caught his eye. It was a forum about recent robberies and villain attacks. It was the usual stuff, stolen goods, held up cashiers, even a few attack victims. One thing stood out to him though. Each attack was precursored by the electrical appliances failing just before the villain took action. There wasn't any footage of the attacker because of this.

'Sounds like this world has villains similar to mine.' He thought to himself. SInce the forum was just a bunch of dead end leads, he decided to read up on the heroes he had run into a few weeks prior. He was only able to get official data on two of the three heroes. The first was Mt. Lady, the giantess who he was captured by, only after flying head first into her breasts. The second was Ingenium, the extremely fast Engine Knight hero. After a while, he ended up on an old All Might video

"Holy shit! This guy makes Thor and Loki look like twigs!" He said in surprise. As he clicked play, he saw that the video was actually some old disaster footage from some time ago. As All Might was shown in the video, all he did was smile and laugh as he saved all of the people. One thing that caught his attention was how often he was laughing, following it up with "I am here!"

'Should he be laughing, considering where he is?' He thought to himself. After the video, he shut down the laptop, closing it and placing it aside. He wondered to himself about just what kind of world this really was. Heroes seem to just be paid professionals here, yet some of them seemed genuine. This All Might guy, too, seemed to be genuine, yet he was also the highest paid hero of the current generation. Did that mean that there was more to him than the smile and muscle bound heroics? Laying down, Peter reflected on all these thoughts. Before long, he fell asleep.

A month passed and it was finally the first day of the new school year. Peter was looking at himself in the mirror. He wore his costume, with the spring uniform over it, with his mask off as he looked on.

"I look like a fool." He told himself.

"Come on, Peter. You don't look… that bad." Susan said, trying to reassure him.

"Really helping the self confidence here, Sue." Peter told her sarcastically. She just shook her head, starting to head to the door.

"I'll go first. We don't want the students to see that we live together. Especially since I don't really have a secret identity to hide." Susan told him before she flew off.

Once she had gained enough distance, Spider-Man put on his mask and walked out, locking the door behind him. Taking a breath, he stretched and aimed his left hand to a nearby roof.

"Well then. Here we go."

* * *

In Spider-Man's universe, in the Baxter Building, Reed, Johnny, and Ben have finally completed the Dimensional Gate. It was due in part to Tony Stark, who came in during his spare time to help out. Now Reed, Johnny, and Ben are in the science lab and are about to test the device.

"Ok, Johnny. Is the rover set up?" Reed asked him.

"It's all set up Reed, but, I have a uhh, quick question." Johnny told him while fiddling with the controls that move the rover.

"Yes?"

"Why are we testing it? We know that it works already. Remember, sis and Pete." Johnny reminded him.

"Ah, but don't forget Johnny. The device was incomplete then. It made an unstable portal with no control. In order to bring them back, we need to be able to control it. So even if we do find them, we could put them in danger." Reed explained.

"Yeah, don't want them to come out as fried chicken or something." Ben said, throwing in his two cents, as he was setting the device on a stool over a line. "Ok, the Gate thing is in place."

"Alright, everyone get behind the line." Reed told them. As soon as they were, everyone took safety goggles from the table and put them on. Reed then grabbed the remote control for the gate, turning it on.

"Ok on 3 we shall activate the device and send the rover through it. Are you ready?" He asked them. They just nod their heads. "Ok, 1,"

Johnny licked his lips.

"2,"

Ben scratched a itch on his forehead.

"3!"

Reed activated the Dimensional Gate. The device shot a small beam forward, as a portal was slowly coming to existence. They all were feeling good when suddenly the device began to lose power, ceasing function, dissipating the portal.

"What?! No! What happened?!" Johnny cried out loud.

"Hmm." Reed hummed as he went to check out the device. "Maybe.."

"What is it, Reed?" Ben asked him.

"Mysterio told me that the previous Dimensional Gate activated because Electro shocked it by accident. That the bolt was charged with more electricity than the device can handle, but what if the device actually didn't have enough power?" Reed asked.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"What if they didn't come and try to steal the device. The device stayed as it should. What if we had completed and activated it. Maybe this would have been the end result of that. So maybe it didn't have enough power to begin with and Electro gave it the power to activate completely." Reed explained to them.

"So we need to make it so it can have more power?" Johnny asked.

"Precisely. Which means I need to go back and redo my calculations." Reed told them. This caused the both of them to groan.

* * *

In the world of Quirks, Peter made it to school and was now checking the board near the entrance to see what class he was in. He was one of 21 students for class 1-A. With that info, he headed toward the location on the school map.

'Holy shit! Do giants go to this school?' He asked himself. With only one way to find out, he opened the door and saw his fellow classmates. When they heard the door open, each of them turned to look at him. He notice that Four eyes is in the class scolding students while sitting at his desk.

'Oh great. This year is gonna suck.' He thought to himself. He then noticed that the boy stood up from his desk and started to come towards him. A sigh left his lips as he saw the boy was looking determined. Most likely, he was going to be questioned to scolded.

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida. I would like to say this." Iida told him.

'Here we go.' Spidey thought, bracing himself for what he is gonna say.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"What?" Spidey asked him out of surprise.

"I'm sorry! You were right. I misjudged your friend, thinking that he was just someone who came to the exams for fun, but, he knew that there was more to the test. I am truly embarrassed and want to apologize to both you and him. So once again, I apologize for my rude behavior the other day." He explained. This shocked Peter, seeing that he typed this guy wrong.

"Hey, don't worry. Besides I have to apologize too. I misjudged you as well." Spidey told him, causing the boy to look at him in confusion.

"At first, I thought you were a pompous jerk, but, now I see that I too was wrong. So why don't we both start over?" He told him before he brought his hands up to him. "I'm Spider-Man. Nice to meet you, Iida."

This caused Iida to look at him a moment before he smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. You are truly a greater person than I." Iida told him while shaking his hand. "May I ask why you are wearing a costume?"

"It is to hide my identity. You see, I'm the first person in my family to have receive a Quirk. I want to use it to help people, but I'm afraid after I become a hero, villains would find out my family name and attack them. So I made arrangements with the principal and he said I could attend school while hiding my identity." He told him, trying to be not too far off from the truth.

"I see, that makes sense. You truly are a great person to want to be a hero and care for your family's safety. You have truly moved me!" Iida told him, causing him to sweat a little.

After they got their introduction out of they he decided to find his seat. He soon found a lonely seat behind a girl with black spiky hair. Deciding to be friendly, he walks up to her and say hi.

"Hi, I'm Spider-Man. Guess we will be seat neighbors, huh? Anyway it's nice to meet you." Spidey says, trying to be friendly.

"Oh?" the girl exclaimed quietly, caught off guard by his friendliness. She paused slightly before extending a hand forward. "Hello, Spider-Man, I am Momo Yaoyorozu. It's nice to meet you as well."

He shook her hand and was about to continue when he heard the door open. He look to see it was the spiky blond hair guy that was next to Midoriya when they were taking the entrance written exam. He plopped into the seat behind, who he decided to call till he learns her name, the Invisible Girl. This caused Iida to rush over to him.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" Iida told him.

"Huh?" Bakugo asked with a smug look.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" He asked him.

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

Spidey starts to tune them out when he notice the door was open. There, standing in the doorway, was Midoriya.

"Excuse me, have to go talk to a friend. We'll talk more later, seat neighbor." Spidey told her before walking off to greet Midoriya.

"Oh. Sure, why not? " Momo responded, taking her seat.

"Hey Midoriya!" Spidey said while walking towards him, causing the class to look at him. This cause Midoriya to froze in place. Iida, who sees the other boy who he need to apologize to, walks up towards him.

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"I heard!" Midoriya told him, causing him to stop walking. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida."

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" Iida asked Midoriya.

"Eh?" Was Midoriya's response.

"I had no idea… I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me."

'I think you are reading into this way too deep, man' Spidey thought to himself.

"Oh, I know that hair! You're the plain-looking one!" A female voice said out loud. Spidey and Midoriya both turned to see that it was the girl who saved Midoriya.

'What is with this chick and her description of this guy?' Spidey wonders in his head.

"You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!" She said as she started to punch the air.

"Oh, well, um, it was thanks to you going to speak with him directly that I, uh…" Midoriya told her with a embarrassed look.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Spidey asked him.

"Oh, uh, that's uhh-what? hahaha…." he tried to explain, ultimately failing.

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teacher is like? Aren't you nervous?" She asked Midoriya.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." Said a tired voice. Spidey looked down to see a man in a sleeping bag.

"So do you always show up with a sleeping bag or are we special?" Spidey joked, only to be ignored.

"This is the hero course." He told them before he pulls up a beverage bag and drinks it. The others were shocked that there was someone behind them.

"It took eight seconds for all of you to shut up. Unacceptable. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." He told them as he got out of the bag. Spidey instantly recognize who he is when he got out of that bag.

"It's you! The guy who tried to trap me in those scarfs!" Spidey yelled out loud, getting the students to look at him wondering how he knows him.

"There is no need to yell. I remember you as well." He told him before he looked at the other students. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you!"

"So how's it hanging man? Did you get a new promotion from the hero of the night to teacher of the day?" asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Aizawa told him as he goes into his bag to pull out something.

"But we had such a good time the other day, you even gave me your lovely scarf. By the way, what exactly are they made of?" Spidey asked.

"Shut up. Now, it's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." He told the class as he pulled out what looked to be a tracksuit. The students, beside Spider-Man, put on their track suit and went outside and onto the P.E. grounds.

"All right. Today we will do a Quirk assessment test." Aizawa told them, still with no enthusiasm.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" The students asked in surprise.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The brunette girl asked.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time to stand on useless ceremony. U.A.'s selling point is how it isn't tethered to pointless traditions. That's also how the teachers run their classes." Aizawa told them causing them to look a bit nervous. He then pull out a phone showing the students the activities they are gonna do.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their 's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugo, you finished the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters." Bakugo answer him.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa told him, holding out a ball to him. Bakugo grabs a ball from him and heads to the white circle.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you are in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got." Aizawa told him.

Bakugo then started to stretch his pitching arm. When he felt he was ready he took a step and he threw the ball, adding a explosion to it.

"Die!" He yelled.

"Did he say 'die'?" Spidey asked them, but they gave no response.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa said before holding up the phone showing the distance of the throw was 705.2 meters.

"705 meters? Seriously?" Asked the student with yellow hair with black bolt on it.

"What's this? It looks fun!" Said a pink girl that looks to be like a moth.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" Said a teen with black shoulder-length hair.

"'It looks fun', huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa then grin creepily. "All right. Whoever comes in last place after all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh?!" The students screamed.

'Shit! I thought I was finally out of the fire and now I'm being tossed back in?!' Spidey thought to himself.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." Aizawa said before he pulling his hair above his eyes, glaring at all of them creepily. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

"Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" The brunette hair girl told him.

"Natural disasters, accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. The world is covered with unfairness. A hero's job is to combat that the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra Style. Overcome it with all you've got." Aizawa lectured them. "All right, demonstrations over. The real thing starts now."

* * *

Susan was currently heading towards the teacher lounge to get some papers. While heading there, she saw All Might coming her mind, this was a good opportunity to try to get to know him.

"Hello, All Might." Susan called out to him. He paused a bit before he turning around, giving a mock salute with his signature smile.

"Hello! Can I do anything to help you?" All Might asked her.

"No, I was just heading into the teachers lounge when I saw you. I just wanted to say hi and get to know a fellow teacher better." She answered honestly.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't stay and chat right now. I have to go check on something. Maybe some other time!." He told her before rushing outside.

'Why is he in such a hurry?' She asked herself before she continued on her way to the teachers lounge.

* * *

Back with Class 1-A, the students are doing the first test, the 50-meter dash. Spider-Man was stretching his legs to get ready. He decided to be the last one to go. He watched Midoriya and wondered to himself why he didn't run faster.

'I saw his Quirks in action, why doesn't he use it to run faster?' He asked himself before getting into starting position. He then gets into running position, waiting for the signal.

"On your mark… Get set… " The robot said before he heard gun fire. With that he run as fast as he can to get to the other side looking like a red blur.

"2.85 seconds." The robot said.

"Yes!" Spider-Man exclaimed before he notice the looks of the students. They were surprise that he can run that fast while Iida just had his mouth open in complete surprise "Um, I do a lot of leg work." He joked.

The tests that followed became easier each time. He accidentally crushed the grip machine for the grip test. For the long jump he jumped 36 feet. For the side steps he became a blur for a full minute. Finally, for the ball throw it flew out and landed 568.8 meters away. He felt pretty confident that he would stay in school, but he was worried Midoriya. In all the tests, he had gotten all last place.

Now it was Midoriya's turn. He stood there looking at the ball for a while.

'What exactly is going on with you? Why have you been holding back your Quirk?' Spidey questioned in his head, concerned.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Iida said to no one particular.

"Huh? Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know." Bakugo told him which caught both his and Spideys attention.

"Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?" Iida asked him.

"Huh?" Bakugo asked him.

'Why did Bakugo said he's Quirkless? Does he know Midoriya? And if what he says is true, then how did Midoriya gain that power?' These were the question that ran through Spideys head.

Just as these question went through his head, he sees Midoriya is about to throw the ball. He then notice his arms has glowing red veins, but just before the arm could straighten out the veins vanished

"46 meters." The robot said causing Midoriya look surprised.

"I was definitely trying to use it just now…" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Wait, then what happened?" Spidey asked to no one particular.

"I erased your Quirk." Aizawa told them as his hair and scarf were floating everywhere. He was looking at Midoriya menacingly. "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my Quirk?" Midoriya asked, before noticing the goggles. "Those goggles… I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

"Wait, if you have that power, why didn't you use it on me during our first meet?" Spider-Man asked him. This made the students to look at the both of them, wondering what they are talking about.

"I didn't want to get my eyes dry." He told him plainly.

"Are you serious?!" Spidey exclaimed while all the other students remain silent thinking of how lame that is.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you?" Aizawa said making both Midoriya and Spidey surprise. "Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"That's not my intention-" Midoriya began before his scarf wrapped around Midoriya and drag him towards him.

"Hey!" Spidey yelled at him.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do." He told Midoriya.

"In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero." Aizawa finished before closing his eyes and have his scarf retract. "I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

"It looks like he received some advice." Iida said out loud.

"Probably just telling him he's expelled." Bakugo also said out loud.

'I get it. That's why he hasn't been using his powers, but he has to use it now. If not he will be expelled. Midoriya…' Spidey thought, waiting to see his move. He stood there looking at the ground for the longest time before finally, he throws the ball. He sees the red veins appear on his fingertip and the ball just flew, spiraling off like a rocket.

"Yes!" Spidey yelled out in joy.

"Hey! See there, Mister Aizawa?" He said, curling his fingers into a tightened fist. His index finger was badly bruised. " I am still...standing!" He exclaimed, partially smiling while enduring the pain.

Aizawa was now glaring at him, with a contorted smile. "This kid!" he said, angrily impressed.

"He got over 700 meters?!" One of the male student behind Spidey exclaimed.

"Finally, a hero-like record!" The brunette girl yelled out in joy.

"His finger's swollen! There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange Quirk…" Iida wonders out loud.

"It's not very stylish." The flamboyant blonde said.

"You know there is more to being a hero than style, right?" Spidey told him.

"Nonsense, style is very important for heroes." He said before flipping his hair causing Spidey to sweat drop at that.

"Hey!" Bakugo yelled causing Spidey to look back and see him running after him. "Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!"

Before he could get any closer, Spidey shot a web toward Bakugo, tagging him and holding him back.

"The hell?!" Bakugo yelled and looked back to see Spider-Man who one hand on the web now attached to his back, while waving hello with his spare hand.

"Look Pa, I caught me a big one!" Spidey joked, before pulling it back and causing him to fly a bit backwards before landing on the ground.

"Why you…" He started while getting back up. He then ran straight towards Spidey, who got into a stance. "Bastard!"

Just as Spidey prepared to jump out of the way, Aizawa scarf reach towards Bakugo and held him in place.

"Aw, you do care about little old me." Spidey joked to him, prompting a slight flicker in Aizawa's glare.

"What the...? This scarf… the cloth is hard…!" He said, struggling to free himself.

"They're weapons for capture, made of carbon nano fibers woven together with steel wire alloy alloy. Jeez. Don't keep making me use my Quirk so much. I get some serious dry eye." Aizawa told him before letting his scarf release Bakugo and retreat to him.

"We're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready."

With that said Midoriya got out of the circle and back to the rest of the students, leaving behind a frustrated Bakugo.

"Is your finger alright?" The brunette girl asked.

"Oh, yeah." Midoriya told her.

"Why did Bakugo go after you like that? Do you know him?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah. I've known him since childhood. He picks on me all the time." Midoriya told him.

'Sheesh, sounds like me and Flash.' Spidey thought as he sees him go and talk to the brunette. 'So what Bakugo said is true. Then the question is how did Midoriya get this new power. What is exactly going on here?'

They continued with the tests with Midoriya still getting last place on all of them. Soon, all the tests were completed. All of the students were gathered at the end of the field, awaiting the results.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain each score individually, so I'll show you the results all at once." Aizawa told them. After pressing a button on his phone, a hologram board popped up, showing the results. Spidey was number 1, while Izuku was last.

'Midoriya…' Spidey worried for his new friend, who was about to be expelled.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa told them.

"... what?" Spidey asked him.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." Aizawa explained, slightly smirking to himself.

"What?!" All the students yelled out loud, but one.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through." Momo told them. Spidey was just slack jawed at how he didn't notice that.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." Aizawa said before walking to Spidey and Midoriya, holding a piece of paper.

"Midoriya. Have the old lady fix you on the nurse's office." He told him before giving him the paper. He then looked to Spidey.

"Oh! Are you gonna give me a special invite to one of your swinging parties? Do I have to bring my own sleeping bag?" Spidey asked jokingly, causing Aizawa to just sigh heavily.

"The principal wants to see you to give you something." He told him before looking back at Midoriya. "Tomorrow will be packed with even more tests. Prepare yourself." With that, he walked away and the first day of school was over.

* * *

 **Whew! So, how was it? Did we do alright? Let us know hehe. Please like n Review as it does help us n we read each n every one we get. ALso! Quick Poll!**

We couldn't decide between ourselves who Spidey's Love Interest would be. I personally wanted Momo-BUT! that's not the point! If you guys have any grand scheme ideas, do let us know. We appreciate it! Otherwise, the Choices are! Da-dum!

-Momo Yaoyorozu

-Ochaco Uraraka

-N the Reader's Choice!(Most common suggestions)

 ** _~Let the games BEGIN!~_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back and it is time for me to explain the extremely long delay... and you might hate me for it. OK, first off my laptop was turning itself off for no reason, so I took it to the store I bought it from and they said it cannot be fixed but since I had insurance, they would send me a new laptop and it should take 1-2 weeks to reach me. Funny thing is that I ask for it to ship to my home... They shipped it to the store. Apparently someone screwed up order at the store and the company shipped there. No one called me when it arrived so it was ship back. So after the 2 weeks I called customer service and they apologize and shipped the new laptop to me which arrived in 5 days. But that doesn't explain the long delay, and this part is mine to blame. Writer's block. You see I was playing DB Xenoverse 1 and 2 while waiting and a bit of drama from family matters. That cause me to forget where I was going with this story and I had to restart my brain. I'm glad to say I am back and ready to do this again. So without further ado, here is the story.**

* * *

 **Spider-Man Academia - Chapter 6**

After the Quirk Assessment Test, Peter made his way to Principal Nezu's office. Seated across the small animal, he waited as Nezu dug through one of his desk drawers. A moment later, he popped out of the drawer with an ID that had a picture of Spider-Man with the word "HERO" at the top.

"Here it is. This is a temporary Hero License." Nezu told him, handing him the license. "This will allow you to go out and continue your work as a hero."

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed as he looked at his license. "Oh wow. This kinda reminds me of the Avengers ID."

"What's an Avengers ID?" Nezu asked.

"Well in my world there is a group of heroes called the Avengers. They are my worlds mightiest heroes. They usually fight villains that they can't fight alone. Anyway, they give you these ID cards, like this one. It shows that you are a part of the team and gives you access to the Avengers Tower. They also can be used for impromptu video chats. I got one too, even though I'm a backup member. Too bad I can't show you. It is in my backpack in my world." Spidey explained

"I see! That sounds like quite an amazing device indeed!" Nezu exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes, visibly amused at the explanation. He smiles, returning to the topic at hand. "While I am happy to see that you are excited to begin your Hero work, I must inform you, Mr. Parker, there are limits" Nezu told him.

"Ok. What kind of limitations we talking here, teach?" Spidey asked while putting the card into his utility belt.

"Well, first and foremost, this license has an expiration date. This license is only valid for 6 months." Nezu started off. "But you shouldn't have to worry. In August, we have a Hero License Exam. If you pass it, you will get a much better Hero License."

"Well that's a relief. I just have to study and train before then. Besides, I might be out of this world before then. At least, I hope." Peter told him. "Anymore limitations?"

"Yes. As you are still a student here, you can only go on patrols with a Pro Hero." Nezu told him.

"Wait. Why can't I go alone? I have always done well on my own." Peter told him while being slightly irked.

"I understand that, but unlike your world, this is a world full of super powered beings. There have to be laws and regulations to keep people from using their powers for wrong. While I do trust that you can do it alone, we still need to set an example to the people that heroes aren't above the law." Nezu told him.

"Ok. I think I understand where you are coming from." Peter said, albeit reluctantly. He was still a bit upset that he would need to work with a partner.

"Great. I'm glad you understand." Nezu said with a smile. "Now back on topic. You will have to listen to the Pro Hero and follow their instructions. If they decide a situation is too dangerous or if you're not skilled enough for it, then you will have to pull back and let them handle it."

"Got it." Peter told him.

"Finally, we are gonna set your patrol schedule and the Pro Hero you will be partnered up with each time. Fortunately for you, the first patrol will be today." Nezu told him.

"Oh cool! Who will I be partners with?" He asked eagerly.

As if on cue, a knock was heard from the door.

"Ah, impeccable timing. Come in!" Nezu said. The door opened, revealing Susan Storm on the other side.

"Hello Principal Nezu. Have you told him yet?" Susan asked, causing Peter to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just about to." He said before turning towards Peter. "I figure for the first patrol, it would be best to work with someone who you are familiar with. I asked Susan to be your hero advisor for today."

"Well, this might not be so bad. It will be a good start at the very least." Peter said, standing before holding his hand out to Nezu. "Before I go, I just want to thank you for everything that you have done, Principal Nezu."

"You're welcome. I'm just happy to help you while you're here in our world." Nezu said with a smile, shaking his hand. Afterward, Peter headed to the door and stood next to Susan.

"Ready to go, Teach?" Peter asked. Susan smiled and nodded to him before they both left the room. As they left the campus grounds, Susan began to speak.

"So Peter, how was your first day in school?" Susan asked.

"It went well for the first day, I suppose. Remember the guy from the exams I told you about? The one who I told you had a stick up his ass-" Spidey asked her.

"Yes, Peter, I remember." she said, "The one who judged your new friend because of his mumbling."

"Well turns out I was being judgmental as well. He is a guy who just says what is on his mind. He apologized to me and Midoriya when we showed up today. He still has a big pole up there though." Spidey told her. "How about you? How was your first day as a English teacher to the 3rd year students?"

"Well it went well for the first day, I believe. The students were well behaved, for the most part. After our introductions, we ran a few opening exercises for for on Expository Sentence Structure. " She told him. "I did meet with All Might for a brief moment though."

"Oh yeah? What was All Might like?" Spidey asked.

"I didn't really get the chance to ask. He was seemed to be in quite a rush." Susan said.

"Well it might have been a big emergency, considering he is the number one hero around here."

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling around the city they heard an alarm going off nearby.

"Well, it's about time. Let's get to work." Spidey said before he and the Invisible Woman headed toward the source of the alarm.

The duo arrived at a nearby bank, recently broken into. The doors were ajar, the locks tampered, and a distinct sign of struggle from the telltale shattered glass nearby.

"Alright, leader, let's get going. Allow me to lead the way." He said, stepping forward, only to be stopped by Susan's hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast, slick." she said, holding him back. "Remember, this isn't like our world. Everyone has powers here, so we can't just rush in recklessly and hope for the best. We need to plan it out." The Invisible Woman told him.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Spidey asked while keeping his eyes on the bank.

"It looks like there is only one entrance here. I will turn both of us invisible and enter the bank. We will have the element of surprise and you can incapacitate them with your webbings. This way we can avoid unnecessary confrontation with unknown elements. Once they are subdued, we canvas the area for any bystanders who may be in danger, as well as any other criminals in the immediate area. " Susan explained.

"Well sounds good enough for me. Ready when you are." Spidey told her , to which she nodded. She then put a hand on his shoulder again and turned the both of them invisible. She put up a telekinetic bubble around them, bringing them into the bank entrance silently. Once inside, they spotted numerous people on the floor with their hands behind their heads, presumably instructed by the assailants, as well as 3 figures near the Vault.

One of them was a man dressed in a machine-like suit with a helmet that had wires connected to the suit and a visor with multiple displays. His fingers resembled cords and were currently plugged into the vault's control pad. His eyes darted back and forth as he read his constantly changing heads up display.

The second person was a woman standing over a security guard whom she had just finished slicing up. She had long pink hair with eyes reminiscent of a panther, her own expression matching the savage look of an angered lioness. She wore a skin tight jumpsuit with fingerless gloves and had her long sharp nails protruding from her fingertips, fresh blood still dripping from them. She let out a satisfied, although quiet, sigh as she looked upon the security guard's corpse, her latest work.

Spider-Man saw the bloody scene and began to clench his fists tightly. A soft, shaky breath escaped his lips as he looked to the guard in silence. He was about lunge forward, but, felt the hand on his shoulder tighten. Turning quickly, he saw Susan, who was shaking her head silently. Realizing his mistake, he closed his eyes and softened his clenched fist. He inhaled softly through his nose, pushing the air out of his mouth, calming his nerves a bit. He looked back at Susan and nodded, signaling he was okay now.

The final person was a man with a bowler hat and thick glasses, whose glass seemed to mask his eyes, and a scarf around his neck, obscuring most of his face. He wore blue pants and had pitch black dress shoes on his feet. Out of his trench coat sleeves were long straps wrapped around two security guards, restricting movement from the two.

"Can you hurry this up, Coredrive? I want to hurry up before any Pro Heroes show up." The woman asked the man at the control pad.

"Give me a little more time, Naizo. I'm almost finished hacking the security." Coredrive told her, after which she let out a groan of impatience. Spidey turns to the Invisible Woman who gives him a nod. He then points his web shooters and aims at Coredrive.

"I'm in!" Coredrive said before a ball of webs hit him, flinging him into a wall before the web expands to stick him to said wall. His comrades watch him struggling to get out of the web to no avail before they turn back to find the source, but, suddenly the man in the coat got his face smashed in by a red foot, sending him flying, also making the straps to let go of the guards.

"Hey guys! Y'know, I usually just use an ATM for my cash withdrawals. You didn't need to go through all of this hassle." Spider-Man joked, landing in this signature crouched pose. The man in the coat stood up and shook his head.

"Naizo, it's time to go. Our plan is a bust. Get Coredrive out of those webs. Leave the chatterbox to me..." He told her. She nodded and started running to Coredrive, but, before she could even reach him, something hit her in the back of the head, causing her to fall onto the ground. She looks around to find nothing. When she got up, she spotted around her what looked to be a bubble floating her in mid air.

"What the hell?!" Naizo yelled in confusion before looking down to see the Invisible Woman who was holding up her hands, concentrating on the force field.

"Get me out of here, you bitch!" She yells at her and starts trying to slash her way out of the field with no luck. The other man was about to attack the Invisible Woman until he felt something attach to his back. He turns his head to see a string of web attach to him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. And they say I have a short attention span?" Spidey joked before yanking the web, pulling the villain towards him before kicking him once again into the wall. Groaning slightly, the man used his strap to wrap around a pillar to swing him around, using the momentum to return to Spider-Man. With the now increased momentum, he kicked Spider-Man's chest, knocking the young hero off his feet, as well as pushing the air from his lungs.

The villain landed on his feet and used his strap to wrap around the Invisible Woman waist and slam her to a wall, causing her to lose concentration on the force field, freeing Naizo.

"Took your time there, Hoxton!" Naizo told him.

"Just hurry up and get Coredrive out of his restraints." Hoxton told her.

"Forget that! Right now I'm gonna tear up that wannabe psychic!" Naizo yelled before running towards the Invisible Woman.

Susan got back up and saw that Naizo was coming straight at her, just a few feet away. She narrowly dodged her nails, which sank into the wall instead. Pulling her nails from the wall, she started to slash wildly at Invisible Woman. The Invisible Woman dodged most of the strikes, with only the last one grazing her right arm, causing her to bleed a bit. Deciding to end this quickly the Invisible Woman uses her psionic powers to create a wave of energy that hit Naizo hard and slammed her into the wall, knocking her out.

"That stupid beast. Fine, I'll deal with you myself." Hoxton said, his voice seething in rage. Before he could start making his way towards her, he was hit by webs from above and subsequently pulled up into the air. He saw Spider-Man on the ceiling, seemingly smirking behind his mask.

"Well hello, funny meeting you here. You hang here often?" He asked Hoxton before grabbing his shoulders and kicking him into yet another wall. As he was falling, Spider-Man began shooting his webs at him, wrapping his body in a cocoon of web. As they both landed, Hoxton bounced a bit before settling.

"Tada!" Spidey said while throwing his arms up in the air.

"Great job, Spider-Man." The Invisible Woman said to him. He smiled at her for a second before looking at the dead guard at the scene. He felt the brief moment of happiness get flushed with sadness. Invisible Woman followed his gaze and decided to walk next to him.

"Peter, I know what you're thinking, but you got to remember even though you have powers, you're only human." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't save everyone, Peter. But, it shouldn't stop you from trying..." Susan whispered to him, hoping that he listen to what she is saying.

Peter was silent. Instead of letting out a quick quip, he nodded in silence. Instead of smiling behind his mask and being his usual self, he walked toward the exit, suddenly, silently, and quickly leaving. Susan let out a sigh, as she knew he was going to feel it regardless of her words. Soon after, the police arrived and began to canvas the area after arresting the criminals. Spider-Man and The Invisible Woman decided they would patrol the city a bit more before heading home.

* * *

Little did they know, nearby, Electro was nearing another bank. Over the 2 months he was in this world, he jumped from heist to heist, working with only criminals who spoke english as well japanese. Thanks to that, he picked up some Japanese. He still couldn't read the signs perfectly, but, he could get the general message.

Electro shot a bit of electricity on the ATM, causing it to go haywire and start spitting out money. Grinning at his work he hunched down and started grabbing the money on the ground, stuffing it into his hoodie pockets. While on the ground he saw a shadow looming over him and with a quick turn, he faced the man behind him with his hand charged with electricity. His hand stopped as he saw that it was a man covered in a purple mist around his head.

"Who the hell are you?!" Electro asked in anger, waiting to see if he should attack this stranger.

"Pardon my intrusion." The man said, bowing his head and closing his eyes as he did. Upon straightening his stance, he locked eyes with Electro, intimidating the hardened criminal. After a few moments of intense silence passed between the two, the mist covered man spoke.

"I am Kurogiri."

* * *

 **Ok, I would like to answer some questions I have gotten during my time away.**

 **First, I like to think of this Spider-Man as a mix of comics and movie. He has one year of experience in him and have met with the Fantastic 4 and Avengers. He met with Luke Cage and Iron Fist, but only seen the X-Men and Inhumans from news. He hasn't met Daredevil yet, but heard rumors of him on the street.**

 **Second, I'm basing his power based on what the comics said he had as a teenager. I thought since he can lift over 10 tons he could crush the grip machine easily. Also the ball toss was me improvising. I couldn't figure out how far he could have tossed it but I figured it has to be below Izuku and Bakugo score. Other than that, yeah he is overpowered but only compared to his classmates. There are bigger and stronger heroes and villains out there compare to him in Hero Academia.**

 **Finally, the reason he still wear the suit while attending to school is because of 2 reasons. First, he still has the mindset as to what he has back on his earth and doesn't feel comfortable with people knowing Peter Parker is Spider-Man. He still would like to those two lives sperate. Second, I wanted him to look like the movie poster of Spider-Man Homecoming. I hope I explained it well, I get messages from friends that they sometimes don't understand what I am saying.**

 **Also I would like to announce the polls are in and Momo has won. Now I won't lie, I didn't want there to be a romance in this, but the editor thought else wise (funny enough, he wanted Momo too). So I will try to figure out how I will write this in.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and tell me what you like and dislike. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter. Don't really got a lot to say this time. Just been having fun playing .Hack GU. Personally, I like the first series and wish they could remake that one. Oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Spider-Man Academia - Chapter 7**

Today, so far, it was a normal day of school for Peter. Shockingly, all their classes were normal. No quirk exams, expulsion based tests, or ridiculous requests. They also had amazing school lunches, thanks to the Cook Hero - Lunch Rush. Even after lunch, classes were continued their average high school flow. Except for one class that wasn't in his usual school curriculum. Hero Basic Training class. While in his seat, lost in his thoughts, he heard a loud voice from behind the door.

"I am…" the voice yelled, before the door slid open revealing it was All Might. "Coming through the door, like a normal person." Everyone was in awe, except for Peter.

'Man, this guy is eccentric.' Spidey thought to himself, scratching his cheek with his index finger, chuckling to himself. It was then that he heard his fellow classmates begin to voice their awe and excitement.

"It's All Might!"

"Wow, he's really is a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?"

"Whoa! Its style is so different, it's giving me goose bumps."

'Huh, I wonder if this is what it would be like if Captain America was a teacher?' Spidey thought to himself, smirking behind his mask.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!" All Might lectured them. "Let's get right to it! This is what we'll do today - Combat Training!"

"Combat Training?" Spidey questioned softly.

"And to go with that are these!" He told them excitedly before pointing at a wall with slots, which began to open up, revealing the many metal containers in each slot.

"Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and request you sent before school started." All Might told them, causing everyone, except Peter who is already in costume, to yell in excitement. "After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said before they left to get changed in their respective locker rooms. Peter himself, being already dressed, waited outside for the rest of them. While waiting, Peter decided to check on his own equipment.

'Hmm, I wonder if I should do some upgrades of my own? I mean so far I am getting by with what I have, but still…' Spidey wondered in silence, before the doors opened, pulling him out of his thoughts. First one out was Bakugo in his costume. He was wearing a black and orange mask that had explosion-like fins on the side, a metal collar with 3 holes on each side, a skin tight black tank top with a large red X, and gauntlets that resembled a grenade. Along with it was a green belt that seemed to carry live grenades of its own, complimented by his black pants with green stripes and white kneecaps, and black combat boots.

"Man. With that look, I don't think you'll be riding planes anytime soon." Spidey quipped, causing Bakugo to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"With a mouth like that, I can't wait to blow you straight to hell!..." Bakugo said angrily before heading out to Ground Beta.

"Sheesh, guy can't take a joke." Spidey said before he saw the next person to walk out, Iida. He looked oddly similar to that engine knight from when he first came into this world.

"Greetings, Spider-Man. Are you well-prepared for today's session?" Iida asked him.

"Well, I used some of my webbing to get to school, but, it still has plenty of fluid. Plus, I have a lot of cartridges on me, so I'm good." Spidey answered.

"You mean you don't make your own webs? I always assumed that you can." He asked.

"Nope. I may have the physical traits of a spider but I don't have the ability to produce my own webs. That is why I made these babies." He said before pulling up his gloves to show his web shooters, surprising Iida and prompting him to take a closer look.

"You mean you made these all by yourself?" Iida asked in amazement at this revelation.

"Well what kind of spider would be complete without his webs?" Spidey jokingly asked.

"I must say that is pretty impressive." A new voice commented, making them look at the direction in which it came from. There stood Momo, clad in a skin tight outfit that barely covered her now exposed chest, a large light gold belt, and red boots. Peter had never been more glad to be wearing his mask, which was understandably beginning to heat up at the sight.

"Um… Momo. I have to ask… what is with your outfit?" Spidey asked while trying not to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked him.

"Um… well…"

"He is trying to ask why your costume is so revealing." A familiar voice told her from behind. They looked and saw a frog faced girl with long black hair, wearing large goggles, a green and black suit, and boots that resembled frog feet.

"Yes, thank you, um, Tsuyu correct?" Spidey asked. She just nodded in response.

"Oh, well it is because of my Quirk. It allows me to create any non organic material, anywhere on myself by manipulating the fat cells in my body. As such, I needed my costume to expose as much of myself as possible." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that make sense." Spidey said as he saw more students starting to come out.

"I think we have talked long enough. Let us head to Ground Beta." Iida told them before he began walking away.

"Aye aye, Captain." Spidey said with a mock salute, turning the follow the armored student.

* * *

A while later, they entered the tunnel to Ground Beta. Peter noticed that Izuku was not with them and just thought he was having trouble with his costume. Soon after, they reached the end of the tunnel, spotting All Might on the other side.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware from now on you are heroes!" He told them as they are exiting the tunnel. "That's great everyone. You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

'Did he just call us cells?' Spidey questioned in his head. He then heard footsteps coming from behind.

'Man, Izuku. You sure took your time.' Spidey thought before turning his head to see what he looks like. To his surprise, he was wearing a green jumpsuit with a red belt, red shoes, and white gloves. What Spidey noticed the most was his mask. It was green as his costume, but it had long ears, and the bottom of his mask covered up the bottom half with a see through plastic, except for white lines painted on the bottom, making them look like teeth.

"Oh, Deku?" Said the brunette girl, who he now knew as Ochako Urakaka. She was wearing a pink helmet with see through glass, a pink and black skintight suit with a pink collar and belt, pink bracers with handles, and pink knee high boots.

"That looks cool! Really down to earth." She said to him.

"It looks good. Though to be honest, you kind of look like a rabbit to me." Spidey told Izuku, causing him to laugh awkwardly before he put his head down shame.

"Um, hey Urakaka, what is your costume supposed to be?!" Spidey asked, trying to change the subject after he realizing his sudden error.

"Well actually I didn't really write what I had wanted, so they made my costume a skintight bodysuit. To be quite honest, it's embarrassing." She told them.

"The hero course is the best." Said a voice below them, causing both Spidey and Izuku to look down to see it was Minoru Mineta. His costume consisted solely of a purple shirt and mask, and yellow boots, cape, gloves, and pants.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might told them. Iida then raised his hand.

"Teacher! This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked.

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in shadows!" All Might answered.

'That is definitely true. Doc Ock and Kingpin are one of the more dangerous villains I have encountered thus far and they do their work in the shadows.' Spidey thought to himself.

"For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes, and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles." All Might told them.

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." All Might answered.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugo asked.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Urakaka asked.

"How shall we be split up?" Iida asked.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Asked the fabulous boy from yesterday. He was wearing what appeared to be a knights armor with a purple cape, a ring shaped buckle, and a red visor.

"Seriously, what is your deal with looks?" Spidey asked him with a quizzical look.

"I'll answer all your questions!" All Might said before pulling up a small script.

'Really?' Spidey thought to himself.

"The situation is that villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." All Might explained. Afterward, he pulled up a box with the word "LOTS" written across it in english.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" All Might said to them.

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Iida asked in surprise.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Izuku tells Iida.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead… Please excuse my rudeness!" He said before bowing to All Might.

"It's fine. Let's-"

"Hold on, please." Spider-Man said, causing All Might and the class to look at him.

"Well the class is made up of 21 students and we can only form a team of 2. That will leave one student left behind. What would happen to that one student?" Spidey decided to ask.

"That student will not be participating, but he will have to do an essay in what he saw today." All Might answered before turning around. "Now, let's do this quickly!"

Thus the drawing for teams began. For Team A, it was Izuku and Urakaka. Team B was 2 guys, one, whose costume made him look like half of him was made of ice, the other, a 6 armed man with half of his face hidden. Next was Team C, which consisted of Spider-Man and Momo.

"Well looks like we are not only seat neighbors, but team partners as well." Spidey joked to her.

"So it seems." Momo said.

"Well let's do our best, partner." Spidey tells her, in which she responded with a nod.

Next was Team D, consisting of Bakugo and Iida. Team E was mister fabulous himself and the pink moth girl who was wearing a purple and turquoise camouflage bodysuit with a tan jacket, boots, and a white mask. Team F has a man with a rock shaped head, who Spidey knew as Koji Koda, wearing a red and yellow suit with a teeth logo, and a muscular man wearing a full jumpsuit, only showing his mouth and brown hair. Team G had a yellow haired student with the black bolt streaking across a tuft of hair. He was wearing a black jacket with white lighting marks, a white shirt, black pants, and a headset, His partner was a girl with short purple hair and plug like earlobes. She wore a black jacket, long pink shirt, black pants, and boots with stereos on them.

"I feel like their team name should be Jetset Radio." Spidey joked to himself.

Team H consisted of Tsuyu and a man with a crow head, wearing a black cloak. Team I consisted of Invisible Girl and a man with a long tail with fur on the end, wearing a white gi with a fur collar, and silver sneakers. Team J was a man wearing a white and black full bodysuit with yellow shoulder pads, and black helmet covering his head with yellow looking jaws. His partner was a spiky red hair guy, wearing a vest that looked like gears, a ripped shirt, black baggy pants, a belt with a 'R' as a buckle, red boots, and a mask that didn't really cover his face but just around his face and across the middle.

"All right! Young Mineta, you shall just watch and write a report on what you see here today and how these fights could apply to real life battles!" All Might told Mineta, before he grabbed 2 boxes with the words "Hero" and "Villain" written on them respectively and put his hands into both boxes.

"The first teams to fight will be…" he said before he grabs two balls and pulls it out. One is a white ball with A and the other is a black ball with D. "... these guys! Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains."

'Man, Izuku sure has bad luck. Especially since…' Spidey thought while looking at Izuku before turning his head to Bakugo.

"Everyone else, head toward the monitor room." All Might said.

"Yes, sir!"

They all started to head to the monitor room, except for Spider-Man. He saw the worried look on Izuku's face. As he was about to head towards him to give him a word of encouragement, he saw a change in his friends expression. Izuku's face was now one full of determination. Seeing this, Peter decided that it was better to stay out of this and let Izuku handle it himself.

* * *

The class, minus the team A and D, entered the monitor room. There were giant monsters that showed displays of the building layout and as well as each trams location.

"Man, what I would kill to have a screen like this." Spidey said out loud.

"Yeah, think of all the girls you can look at with this baby." Mineta said, ruining Spider-Man's mood, as well as prompting a joint glare from Momo and Spider-Man. Just then, All Might entered the room and hit the speakers button on the console near the screen.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might yelled into the speaker. "Okay, everyone, you all should think as well."

Spider-Man just watched the monitor, making sure to follow both Bakugo, Izuku, and Urakaka movements.

'So far, so good.' Spidey thought, until he saw Izuku and Urakaka got jumped by Bakugo. 'Why do I always think things would go so smoothly?"'

On the screen Bakugo tries to hit them with an explosion, but Izuku grabs Urakaka and gets out of the way. Urakaka is ok, but half of Izuku mask is gone.

"A surprise attack from the start?" A female voice said.

"Bakugo, that's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!" Said the red haired guy.

"A surprise attack is a strategy, too. They're in the middle of a real battle right now." All Might told him.

"Midori-kun avoided it!" The moth girl said with glee.

"There goes Bakugo!" The male member of Team Jetset Radio exclaimed.

Bakugo tried to hit Izuku but Izuku moved in, grabbing his attacking arm, much to everyone's surprise. Before Bakugo could react, Midoriya swung him over his shoulder, slamming Bakugo hard into the ground.

'Seems like Izuku knows some moves. Smart thinking on his part, considering his powers is a double edge sword.' Spidey thought to himself.

Bakugo gets back up and began to seemingly scream at Midoriya. Then he placed a hand near his ear, almost as if he was in contact with someone.

"What was Bakugo saying? Can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound." The red haired man said.

"He's talking to his partner over the small wireless radio. You can bring that plus the building's floor plan and this capture tape! Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you've captured them." All Might explained.

"The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?" Moth girl asked.

"Yes!" All Might answered.

"The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!" She said.

"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in. Besides, didn't Mr. Aizawa tell you, too? You know-" All Might said before everyone in the room lifted their arms and said-

"Plus Ultra!"

'It feels weird to say that phrase.' Spidey thought in his head.

"Monsieur, Bakugo is-" Mr. Fabulous said before everyone turns back to the screen.

Bakugo leaped after Izuku with a flying kick, which he quickly blocked. Meanwhile, Urakaka ran from him and headed towards the stairwell. Izuku tried to wrap the capture tape around Bakugo's exposed ankle, but he had to stop and dodge Bakugo's explosion, aimed squarely at his head.

"That guy is amazing!" The yellow wearing guy exclaimed.

"He's not even using his Quirk fighting against the guy who finished first in the entrance exam!" The black helmet guy said in amazement.

It looked like Bakugo was about to attack, but Izuku went down an intersection and ran away from him. Bakugo gave chase, but, ultimately lost sight of him. Bakugo tries to find him to no avail. After only a moment's pause, he began searching for Izuku. Soon, he began to scream something in anger.

"He seems really angry. It's scary!"

'Man, it's getting more and more dangerous. Bakugo is getting angrier by the minute and with his powers, it is like waiting for the fuse to set off. I just hope she gets the bomb and finishes this.' Spidey thought as he turned his head to Urakaka, who made it into the hideout area with the bomb. She was still hiding behind a pillar, watching Iida. Soon, Iida seemed to gain some resolve in his posture. Despite not having sound, Spidey could tell, the man was trying to emulate the villainous role he was assigned.

'Seriously?' Spidey thought while making a light chuckle, causing Momo to look at her partner. He noticed this and faked a cough to try to make it look like there was something in his throat. Just as he looked back he sees Iida approaching Urakaka who was now out of cover.

"Shit." Spidey said quietly before looking to see how Izuku was doing. He was just in time to find out now Bakugo had found him with his back turned. Izuku turned as Bakugo was doing something with his gauntlet. He saw what looked to be a pin coming out of the grenade gauntlet.

"Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!" All Might yelled into the speaker, but it looked like Bakugo was not listening. Just then, he pulled the pin and a giant explosion shot out of the gauntlet. It missed Izuku but it hit the wall behind him, causing it to explode and push Izuku back with the sheer force of it.

"This is supposed to be a class!" The red haired boy yelled.

"Young man! Young Midoriya!" All Might yelled with concerned of his safety.

"What the hell?! What is wrong with him?!" Spider-Man screamed in anger, as he turns around and runs out of the door.

"Young man!" All Might yells at him.

"Spider-Man!" Momo exclaimed, trying to run after him.

When Spider-Man got out,he tried to find where Izuku was. After a few looks, he saw an area where smoke was freshly funneling out of. Finding the location, he jumped and started swinging to his location.

"Come on, swing faster Peter! I got to stop this before that lunatic accidentally kills him in anger!" Spider-Man yelled to himself, worrying about what else could happen. After a while, he saw the building in the distance.

"Almost there! Hang in there man, I'm-"

Just then the building just seemed to explode. The windows all shattered and a part of the top of the building was blown out.

"What the hell…" Spider-Man thought outloud. At first, he thought it was Bakugo doing an explosion, but, soon he felt differently. The explosive force that caused the damage was not one from the nitroglycerin-esque explosions Bakugo used. This seemed to be sheer force, as if someone had punched the hole with a fist the size of a Volkswagen. A few seconds later, he arrived at the building. Seeing the hole, he swung himself in. Upon arriving, he saw a stunned Bakugo and a now unconscious Izuku.

"Izuku!" Spider-Man yells before running to him and check him. Thankfully he is was breathing, but his arm is broken. He then stands up and runs at the stun Bakugo and punches him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. He immediately jumped to him and picked him up by the collar, lifting him into the air. He saw that Bakugo was bleeding a bit on the mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Were you thinking at all?! This is supposed to be practice, but you decided to use that anyway?! You could have hurt him or worse! What about everyone else?! What if that blast destroyed this building!? We are here to train to become heroes, not murderers!" Spider-Man yelled out in anger, glaring daggers into Bakugo behind his mask. He clenched his fist again, continuing his anger-fueled rant. "Our powers are meant to be used to help people! Why would you-!"

"That's enough!"

Spider-Man and Bakugo turned to see it was All Might that yelled at them. He had arrived, rather quickly, with a medical drone on standby. He then walked up to them and put a hand on Spider-Man's shoulder.

"Calm down. I know you're angry, but it was under control." All Might told him.

"Under control?! How was it under control?! You just saw-" Spider-Man tried to explain.

"Yes, but he missed on purpose." All Might told him, causing Spider-Man to give him a quizzical look. "I know it might not have looked like it, but he purposely hit the wall behind him so Izuku would only get hit by the concussive force of the blast. Sure, he shouldn't have done that, but he was still in control of himself. Can you say the same, young man?"

Spider-Man took a deep breath and set Bakugo down.

"Good. Now. Why don't you head back to the class while I take care of things here?" All Might asked. Spider-Man just nodded. He took one last glance at Bakugo before he headed off, back to the monitor room.

* * *

 **Well still got really nothing to say, but please review and what you like and dislike. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. It's been a long time. I want to say I'm sorry. I know a lot of you feel disappointed with me for not posting a chapter for a long time. I want to thank those of you who are understanding and all of your kind words. After my Uncles funereal I have lost my drive to write. I haven't touch this story since then. Now I am back and want to continue with this story. After speaking with my editor and seeing the reviews, we decided to continue with the story and where it will lead us. Once again I want to apologize and thank you for your patience.**

 **N now, A word from the Editor~! Ikusa! Well Ikusa1107–beyond the point.. uhm, yeh, what he said. We are back! I would also like to apologize for taking so long and almost dropping out of the project. I am now fully committed to this n hope you guys will follow us on this journey! Again, sorry and I look forward to what comes next~! "Everything is okay now! Why?! Because I am here!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Spider-Man made it back to the monitor room and now is waiting for All Might and Bakugo to show up. While waiting Spider-Man was in deep thought, thinking if he jumped the gun on the incident. Just then his partner approached him causing him to snap out of his thought.

"Why did you leave? You should have known All Might would have stopped the match if it was too dangerous right?" Momo asked him.

"Sorry about that, but that blast was big and it could have killed Izuku. I couldn't stand by while my friend might be injured or dead." Spidey told her.

"While I understand what you are feeling, but it was foolish of you to do such a thing. Have more faith in the teachers." Momo told him before going back to where she was before.

A while later All Might came in with Bakugo, Ochako, and Iida in tow. The three students joined the others while All Might stood before the monitors.

"Well, even if I say that, the MVP for this battle was Young Iida!" All Might told them, surprising Iida even though his team lost.

"It's not either of the winners, Ochako or Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked.

"Hmm, well… Why is that? Does anyone know?" All Might asked the class.

Only one hand raised to the question, and its owner answered promptly.

"Yes, Mr. All Might. That is because Iida adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugo acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. And as Mr. All Might said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya's plan was also rash. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the paper-mache as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. Iida had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack. The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules." Momo answered him.

'Ain't that a bit too harsh?' Spidey thought while sweating a little.

"W-well, Young Iida also has parts of him that could be more relaxed, but well, that was correct!" All Might said before giving her a thumbs up.

"We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly." Momo told the class. All Might then brought out the Hero and Villain boxes and put them on the stands.

"Alright everyone, let's change locations and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about." All Might said to them.

"Yes, sir!" The class yelled.

* * *

The next match is Team B VS Team I. Team B won thanks to the half ice boy using his Quirk to freeze the entire building thus making the opposing team to be frozen to the ground and being too cold to fight. Next was Team H vs Team J, which Team H won thanks to Tsuyu using her Quirk to stick one of them to the ground, wrapping the capture tape around him and the crow headed guy distracted the other while Tsuyu secured the bomb. All Might pulled up the 4th teams to fight each other. It is Team G and Team C.

"All right! Team G, you will be the heroes while Team C will be the villains!" All Might told them.

'Thank god JJ is not in this world, I would not hear the end of this from that old goat.' Spidey thought, smiling to himself.

"Now you know the drill. Team C go on ahead and prepare yourselves!" All Might instructed.

"Yes sir!" Spider-Man and Momo said to him before entering the building. A minute later, they entered the room where the fake nuclear bomb was located.

"OK, so how should we play this out?" Spidey asked Momo while examining the room.

"I think we should barricade the doors for starters. This will help give us time." Momo suggested.

"Good plan, but, I don't see anything around here to help us make a barricade." Spidey told her.

"You forgot about my Quirk." Momo said to him before she started to create steel beams to block the door.

"Oh right, your Quirk's ability to create things." He said before walking over to the beams. He began placing them in the doorway, effectively blockading the room. A little time passed before the barrier is completed.

"Now that the barricade is up, I will go on and scout around the building to see where the opposing team is." Spidey told her before he started heading to the window.

"Are you sure that is wise? If you go and they see you, it will be two against one." Momo said.

"Don't worry. I've faced people who tried to outnumber me before. I'll be fine." Spidey told her before opening the window. "Go get em, Tiger.." he whispered to himself, gulping behind his mask.

"What do you mean by-" Momo started to ask, but, he was gone before she could finish.

Outside of the building, Spider-Man crawled down to the second floor and entered through opened window. He was crawling on the ceiling and trying to listen carefully for any sounds or footsteps.

'Ok, let's think and figure out the powers of Team Jetset Radio. First off the one has earphone jacks for earlobes but what does that mean? Is it like that one guy from yesterday or something else. Then, there is the one with the bolt in his hair. If that bolt means what I think it means then his power is electricity. Which means I might be fighting a hero version of Electro.' Spidey thought to himself. He then heard footsteps coming from around the corner and started crawling towards the sound. As he turned the corner, his Spider Sense began to flare wildly. He saw the girl with her plug in the wall, pointing at him while the bolt boy was pointing his hand toward him, electrical charge already in place.

"Crap!" Spider-Man said out loud before jumping to the floor, barely dodging the bolt of electricity.

"Oh hey guys! Thanks for that, let me return the favor." He said before shooting web balls at them.

The girl plugged her lobe-jacks into her speaker-boots, immediately triggering her quirk. A daft, thudding shockwave exited her speakers. 'Lub-dub! Lub-dub!' The wave broke apart the web ball and began to pound against Spider-man. Before long, he fell from the ceiling, dazed by the sudden attack.

'Oh god, my head.' Spider-Man thought as he got back up slowly, still a bit disoriented, ignoring his ringing ears.

" _Spider-Man, come in. I heard a loud noise. Are you ok?"_ Momo asked in his earpiece.

"I'm fine. There is nothing to-" Spider-Man started before he sees a bolt heading towards him. He dodged, but was hit by what felt like a whip. He looked at where the direction the whip came from and saw the earphone jacks coming at him. He then bent down backward to dodge the attack.

"Hey now, if ya wanna catch someone-" He said, as he stood back up, waving a finger at her. "You gotta get em off guard first"

She stared at him, confused at his sudden sentence. "I don't know if you have been in many fights, Spider-douche, but there usually isn't this much talking."

Taking advantage of the moment, Spider-Man shot a web line onto her stomach, swinging her into her partner. As both of them collided with the wall, Spider-Man pretended to tip his hat at the two teens. "Many thanks for the advice, milady."

" _Spider-Man! Can you hear me?"_ Momo asked again. Spider-Man ignored her as he was too focused on his opponents. He was about to shoot a web grenade to ensnare them, but he felt his Spider Sense tingle and saw a bolt coming at him. He dodged it by jumping into the air

"Gotcha!" Bolt hair exclaimed with excitement before he threw a bolt. As Spider-Man landed onto the ground the bolt flew to the disc on his arm, electrocuting him.

"Gaaaah!" Spider-Man yelled. As soon as the electricity had run it's course, he grabbed the disc and tried to tear it off.

"It's no use! My Pointers are made to be really hard to get off. And as long as it is stuck to you, there is no escaping my bolts." Bolt said with glee while electricity started to form around his hand.

"Oh great, my arm's become a lightning rod." Spider-Man softly said. Seeing as there was next to no other choice, Spider-Man started running to a broken window to make a quick retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" Bolt yelled as he threw a bolt at him. Spider-Man jumped out of the window and was about to fire his web shooters, but the sudden shock paralyzed him in mid air.

"Aaaahhh!" Spider-Man yelled as he fell down onto the ground. This caused the others to run to the window.

"Oh shit!" The bolt haired boy yelled in surprise.

"Why did you shock him when he jumped out of the window?!" The girl asked, looking at him for an answer.

"I was trying to shock him before he could make it to the window!" He explained.

" _Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Can you hear me?!"_ All Might asked, worried about his health. Spider-Man open his eyes and lifted himself off the ground.

"I can hear you." Spidey answered All Might.

" _Are you able to continue?"_ All Might asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I took harder hits than this." Spidey said as he got to a wall and started climbing back to where Momo and the bomb were. He entered the window and saw Momo looking at the door, prepare to fight.

"Hey Momo, how are you doing?" Spidey asked, causing her to turn around with a annoyed expression.

"Spider-Man, why weren't you answering me over the comms?" Momo asked with a slightly angry tone.

"Sorry about that. Got into a fight with our opponents. Turns out that girl with the earphone jacks for earlobes can somehow pinpoint my location." Spidey answered her.

"Why didn't you retreat as soon as you saw them?" Momo questioned.

"Well I wanted to get at least get one of them in that encounter. Didn't really work out." He joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Momo just continued to stare at him, causing Spidey to scratch behind his head. "Ok look, I'm sorry for just leaving like that and not keeping in touch with you. I should have been more of a team player."

Momo just stared at him for a few more seconds before she closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"Apology accepted. Let's just try and work together from now on." Momo told him, to which he nodded his head. "So what else can you tell me about their Quirks?"

"Well the girl with the ear jack for ear lobes is able to use her earlobes as a whip and can plug it into her boots and create a powerful soundwave. Man, that hurt my ears. The boy can create electricity with his hand and uses these disks as a lighting rod for his electricity. Still got it stuck on my arm actually." He told her before he showed it. She then walked to him and made a pair of scissors with her Quirk.

"Hold still." Momo told him before she grabbed his arm and cut the spandex that was attached to the disk. She then walked to a window to threw it out.

"Thanks for that, but man it is going to be a pain to fix that hole." He told her as he could now feel the air on his arm.

"Don't worry about that for now. We need to start preparing in case they get through the barricade. If what you said about Jiro's Quirk is true then she might have figured out where we are." Momo told him. "What floor did you fight them on?"

"It was on the second floor." Spidey told her.

"That leaves us with little time." Momo said to herself as she tries to think of a plan.

"Well if I can web up Jiro boots so she can't plug it in, I think we can effectively cut off her soundwave attack. The same with electric boy and his disks." He said, standing and beginning to stretch.

"No, I have an idea. It will require your cooperation, though." She looked at him seriously. "Your _full_ cooperation."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked uneasily.

"Spider-Man, how much web fluid do you have left?" She said, ignoring his question.

"Four cartridges, including two in my web shooters." He answered. "Wait, why?"

"Is the fluid flammable?"

"Yes-wait, wait, WHY?!"

A small smirk decorated Momo's face. "I might have the perfect plan. Show me those cartridges."

Spider-Man reached into his utility belt, grabbing his spare cartridges. "I would appreciate a little transparency, Momo."

"This fluid is flammable, right? We know this, they don't. Think of it as a shock and awe tactic."

"Wait, the fluid becomes webbing when it hits the air. Does that change anything?" Spider-Man said, interrupting her.

Momo stopped for a moment, thinking to herself in silence. After a few moments, she looked back to him. "Yes. It makes it better."

"I… see?" he said, confused. "Alright, so what are we doing exactly?"

"Once they come in, I want you to latch one cartridge above them and hide the second one under the entrance. I will take care of the rest."

"Alright, then. Full cooperation mode, engage!" Just then, footsteps began to approach the doorway. "Oh, showtime!"

"Let's do this." Momo said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

As they began to position themselves near the doorway, they heard a hollow thud against the beams. Each second was followed by two thuds, then three, then four, until the thudding became too fast to count. Before long, the beams began to bend, the sound seeping into the room.

"Lub! Dub! Lub! Dub!"

"That's the sound- aaaah!" Spider-Man exclaimed, cupping his hands over his ears.

Soon the metal began to warp and bend inwards. In that moment, Momo noticed something. The sound was speeding up, yes, but, it was constant. Almost like a pattern. A familiar pattern.

As the beams stopped bending, Spider-Man uncupped his ears and looked to the doorway. He saw through the warped beams, Jiro, panting heavily. 'What the? Why is she so out of breath?' he thought. Before he could think more on it, the beams were blasted inward by a sudden wave of electrical energy.

Bolt boy ran inward, straight at Peter, who took his stance and held the two cartridges in his hands. 'One above, one below.' He recited in his head. As kid Electro came closer, Spider-Man ran straight at him, pivoting to the right before a clear shot could be made. As this happened, Bolt boy seemed to completely miss the movement, essentially ramming his head into the pillar Peter was at earlier.

"The heck?" Spider-Man said to himself. "How did he not see that?"

Jiro, still panting in the doorway, began to step forward. As she plugged in her lobe-jacks to her boots, she whistled to Spider-Man. "Hey! Spider-Man!"

"Aw she knows my name- wait a second." He stopped and turned to Jiro.

"Spider-Man! The plan!" Momo shouted from behind him, creating what looked like bouncy balls in her hands. "Get Denki to Jiro! Now!"

"Oh! Right!" He put both cartridges into his left hand and used his right to shoot Denki with a web line. Afterward, he began to swing him toward Jiro, but was stopped by the same shockwave as earlier. This time, it was even faster. He felt his ears begin to ring louder and louder but he continued to pull, knocking Jiro off balance with Denki's now unconscious body. As the sound ceased, he noticed Momo running toward them. He tossed up one cartridge, webbing it to the ceiling and used his webbing again to latch the other onto the floor near Jiro and Denki.

Momo stopped by him, and knelt. "Get down."

"Yes sir- eerr Ma'am!" He said before kneeling as well.

Momo crushed the balls in her hands, which clicked and began beeping. Her body began to glow a bright pink hue. "Don't move." As she said this, she tossed the balls, one to each cartridge, and glow manifested into a giant ballistic weave sheet. Grabbing the sheet, she tackled Spider-man to the ground, wrapping them both in it.

Jiro saw this and tried to use her boots but she was still pinned to the floor by Denki's body, which covered her boots as well. She grimaced as she heard the beeping increase speed. "Dammit!"

A small explosion triggered at each of the ball's location, shattering and spreading the fluid toward Denki and Jiro. The heat from the explosion lit the fluid, making the new webbing appear as a giant flaming ghoul coming toward them. Jiro, in her panic, unintentionally activated her speakers to blast away the frightening image. Instead, blasting Denki into the webbing, which was now rapidly cooling because of the air in the building. As he became tangled in the webbing, she tried to move, but had a hard time catching her breath.

In that same moment, Momo briefed Spider-Man on her final play. "The explosion spread the webbing and lit it, that should've caught them off guard. Go out and catch whoever is left!"

She unfurled the blanket, kicking him out, not letting a second be wasted.

"Whoa! Roger that!" He said, rolling and flipping to his feet. Just then, he saw a now wrapped Denki and a shaken Jiro. He began to run at her when he noticed her expression. She was tired, out of breath, but above all, scared. He hesitated for a second, his hero instincts taking hold.

Jiro spotted a bright red hue in the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she plugged in both lobe-jacks and yelled at Spider-Man. The following shockwave had the same sound. 'Lub! Dub! Lub! Dub!' But, this time, it was extremely fast. Almost resembling the panic she seemed to exhibit earlier. Spider Sense flaring, Spider-Man began to leap away from the blast, firing his webbing at her. One shot managed to hit its mark, covering one of the speakers. As it did, the sound stopped, and Jiro hunched over, holding her chest. She was huffing now, out of breath.

Seeing this, Spider-Man moved in, grabbing the tape that he had received earlier from All Might. Leaping over her, he wrapped two layers around her as he landed. He yanked lightly, to tighten the grip and let out a breath of relief. "Phew. Finally."

Emerging from the blanket, Momo stood up, her costume torn from the earlier creation."Nice work, Spider-Man." Her hand began to glow as a long sleeve shirt slipped out of the glow. "Not exactly to plan, but, good work."

Jiro sat there, huffing still as she looked at Momo. "You guys….You guys are crazy.." She said, with a small, defeated, frown. "Hey, doofus! Wake up!" she yelled toward Denki, who remained unresponsive.

"I have to agree with Miss Rudeness as well. That was a bit too crazy." Spidey told her as he looked at the defeated team. "She seemed scared half to death when I got to her."

"We were playing the roles of villains. A true villain takes advantage of all the heroes weaknesses. What is considered 'too crazy' by a hero, is par the course for a villain." Momo responded, replacing her top with the shirt she had created.

"Yeah, but this was a mock battle. There was no need to go that far." Spidey told her.

"Spider-Man, our assignment is a simulation of heroes versus villains. As either, there is always a need to go as far as we can. This may be an assignment, but, in a life or death situation out there, things would not be so cut and dry." She said, now walking to toward him. " I treated this a true situation. Just as you should have." She was now only a few inches from his face, staring him down through his lenses.

Spidey was about to say something before a voice came over their comms.

"Ok everybody! Time for all of you to head back to the monitor room." All Might told them.

Spidey decided to hold his breath and starts to head back before he remembered something.

"Um, I forgot to mention this, but the web doesn't dissolve for an hour. So can we get some help?" Spidey told All Might through his comms.

Momo raised her two fingers, which began to glow as a blade slipped out. "No need. We will cut it off. Unless your webbing, for whatever reason, has more tensile strength than elephant wire?"

* * *

After cutting the webs, they head back into the monitor room and watched the last two teams mock exam. Everyone, excluding Midoriya, now stood in front of All Might.

"Good work everyone! We didn't have any major injuries other than Young Midoriya, either! You guys took this seriously! You all did a good job for your training!" All Might said to everyone present, giving them all a thumbs up.

"To have such a proper class after Mr. Aizawa's class, it's kind of anticlimactic…" Tsuyu said to All Might, scratching the side of her head. As she said this, the whole class collectively nodded their heads.

"We're free to have a proper classes, as well! Well then, I must review the results with Young Midoriya! Change and return… to the classroom." All Might said to them before running off at mach speed.

"All Might's amazing!"

"Why was he in such a hurry?"

"So cool…"

Spider-Man just let out an exhausted sigh and started heading back to the classroom, with today's events playing over in his head. As the end of the school day rolled around, he decided to go to the infirmary, to check on Midoriya. Spidey headed towards the infirmary door and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice of Recovery Girl answered.

Spidey opened the door in time to see her helping Midoriya off the bed.

"Oh. Hello, Spider-Man." Midoriya said, seeing that Spidey was the one who knocked.

"Hey, man. How are you feeling?" Spidey asked.

"I feel a lot better than I was before. Thank you for checking up on me." Midoriya answered politely.

"Hey, it's no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and able to walk." Spidey told him. "You didn't exactly look like a million bucks earlier."

"Well thanks to the treatment, he is able to get up and head home. But you will have to return here tomorrow so I can finish the treatment, alright?" Recovery Girl instructed Midoriya.

"Yes." Midoriya answered her.

"Good. Now get back home and get a full night's worth of rest."

"I will. Thank you for taking care of me." Midoriya said with a slight bow before he and Spidey headed back to their classroom.

"So I have to ask, what was that all about?" Spidey asked Midoriya.

"Eh?" Midoriya said with a confused tone.

"I meant with how Bakugo tried to blow you up, why did he do that?" Spidey asked him.

"Oh! Well you see, I've known Kacchan since we were children. He always picked on me because I was weak. When I entered this school, he was furious that I got in." Midoriya told him.

I forgot whose names Spidey learned.

"So that was to try and get back at you? To put you in your place?" Spidey asked him.

"More or less. In truth, I think it might be because I hid my Quirk from him. He probably thought I was making fun of him." Midoriya told him.

Spidey thought about what Bakugo said the other day. It seems to click together, but he felt something was off. He just didn't know what it was. He decided to let this go for now because they had just reached the 1-A Classroom. Midoriya opened the door and they sawsome classmates who stayed after school.

"Oh, Midoriya's here!" Said the red hair boy before he and most of the students gathered towards him. "Good work! Man, I don't know what you were saying during the match, but you were fired up!"

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugo, who was first in the entrance exam!" said the guy with the weird smile.

"You did a good job dodging!" The pink girl told him with a smile.

"You guys did that in the first match, so the rest of us had to give it our all, too." said the big, muscle teen.

"You were far from elegant, but-" said the ever elegant blonde haired boy.

"You did a good job dodging!"

"You already said that.." Spidey said, sweating a bit at her excitement, but she just laughed it off.

"H-huh?" Midoriya said, surprised at all the attention he was getting.

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima. We're all going over the training together right now." The red head told them.

"I'm Hanta Sero." Said the weird smiling kid.

"I'm Yuga Aoya-"

"I'm Mina Ashido! You did a good job at dodging!" She said, cutting off elegant boy.

"How many times are you going to keep saying that?" Spidey asked her.

"But he did a really good job at dodging!" Mina told him, just causing him to sweat a bit more at her statement.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsu." Tsuya said.

"I'm Sato!" The big muscled teen said.

"Um… er…" Midoriya said, still shocked.

"I'm Mineta." Mineta said, popping out of nowhere.

"Gah, where did you pop out of?" Spidey asked him out of surprise.

"Tokoyami!" Iida suddenly yelled, getting everyone's attention as he went over to the crow head student. "That desk is not a chair. Get off immediately."

"It's not that big a deal, is it?" Jiro asked him.

"Wh-?!"

"What's with those hands, anyway?" The tail teen asked as well.

"You people… I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used!" Iida scolded them.

'Still got that stick I see…' Spidey thought to himself. Just then Denki and Ochako came into the classroom. She was talking to him until she noticed Midoriya.

"Wait, Deku, she didn't heal your injuries?" Ochako asked him before she starts walking towards him, leaving Denki behind.

"Oh, uh, it's because of how much stamina I have, and…" Midoriya started before he stopped, noticing something himself..

"Hm?" Spidey said before he followed his gaze and sees Bakugo's empty desk.

"Um, Uraraka, more importantly…" He started to ask, but before he could finish his sentence Ochako picked up what he is gonna ask and answered immediately.

"We all tried to stop him, but he went home just now without saying anything." She told him. Midoriya eyes widened before he turned around, leaving and sprinting down the hall.

"Hey Midoriya, where are you going?!" Spidey yelled to him, from the classroom doorway, receiving no answer no answer as he just kept running before turning the corner. Spidey shot a web line to Midoriya's bag and pulled it towards himself, catching it in stride.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna run after him to see what's up. I'll see you tomorrow." He told Ochako before he started running after him. He got to the entrance to find Midoriya standing in the middle of the sidewalk with Bakugo looking at him.

"There's one thing I feel like I have to tell you. My Quirk is something I received from someone else." Midoriya told Bakugo, catching Spidey by surprise.

"Huh?" Bakugo said.

'So I was right about my hunch.' Spidey thought to himself.

"I can't say who I got it from though! I won't say, but, it's like a story out of comic books, except it's true. On top of that, I can't control it properly. It's just a borrowed power that I haven't made my own yet. That's why I tried to beat you without using it. But in the end, I couldn't win and had to rely on it." He told Bakugo, causing him to shake in anger. "I've still got a long way to go… That's why… That's why… One day, I will make this Quirk my own and beat you with my own power!"

Bakugo and Spidey just stared at Midoriya for a while, both lost in thought to his declaration. It wasn't until Bakugo talked that the silence was broken.

"What the hell is that?"

This caused the both of them to look at Bakugo with confusion.

"'Bowered Power'? You're talking nonsense. What are you trying to do, make me out to be more of a tool than you already have? Huh?" He said with his voice trembling with anger. "What are you trying to say? Today, I lost to you… That's all it was… That's all… As I watched the ice guy, I thought, 'I can't beat him'! Damn it! I ended up agreeing with what that ponytail girl said! Damn it! Damn it, damn it! Hey, you too, Deku! I'm just getting started! You hear?! Here, I will become number one!"

Midoriya and Bakugo just looked at each other with determination. Bakugo then decided to turn and walk away.

"You won't beat me again, bastard!" he yelled loudly as he walked.

Spider-Man was about to go up to Midoriya when a blur went past him and a strong gust of wind came from behind, causing him to trip and fall.

"What the he-" He said before he was cut off by a loud voice, familiar voice.

"There he is!" Yelled the blur. The blur then stopped and grabbed Bakugo by the shoulders revealing it to be All Might.

"Young Bakugo! Just so you know, pride is important. You definitely have the abilities needed to become a pro. You still have a lot of-"

"Let go of me, All Might. I can't walk." Bakugo said, causing All Might to look at him with confusion. "I'll become a hero that surpassesyou, even without you telling me!"

"Huh? Uh, okay…" All Might said, letting go of his shoulders.

"Man, that guy is an ass even when he's down." Spidey said as he started walking towards Midoriya.

"Ah! Spider-Man!" Midoriya said in surprise, causing All Might to look to him as well. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yep. I have to say though, I would never expect Bakugo to be one who would took this situation so hard. Guess you can't judge a book by it's cover." Spidey said, looking out as Bakugo descended down the stairs. "By the way, you lied earlier."

"Eh?" Midoriya wondered in confusion as to what he lied about.

"'I received my Quirk from someone else'." Spidey quoted causing Midoriya's eyes to grow wide as dinner plates and All Might for some reason started to sweat a little.

"Ah, right! Well, you see… Um, how do I put this…" Midoriya mumbling to himself while looking at the floor. He is sweating bullets as his head is turning its gears, thinking.

"Don't worry about it." Spidey said, causing Midoriya to look up at him in surprise. "I'm sure you have your reasons to lie about it. Besides, we only just met. I'm not expecting to know everything about you right off the bat."

Midoriya just looked at him for a few seconds before Spidey showed his bag to him.

"Anyway, I came down to give you your bag before I left school." Spidey said to him. Midoriya then took his bag out of Spidey hands, still a bit dazed at what he said. "Well, see you guys later!" Spidey said as he started running towards the exit, passing All Might. Midoriya just watched in a daze before his face turned into one of determination.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might said, causing Midoriya to look at All Might. While it looked like he is smiling, there was a bit of a angry aura there. "What are you talking about with Young Bakugo?"

"Um, we were, uh…"

* * *

 **I think for this section I will keep it short and once again thank you for your patience and for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you like and dislike from this chapter. Thank you.**

 **Hihi~! Thanks for reading our newest chapter n we do hope you liked it. Once more, sorry for the wait haha. Oh, this is Ikusa, by the way. Ikky for short!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hii guys~! So this week, I, Ikusa1107 Shall be uploading. Megaman is feeling a bit under the weather, so I have taken the helm for now. Otherwise, we both would like to apologize that this chapter took so long. Its been a crazy few weeks. Here is chapter the 9th! Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"In local news, there have been a series of thefts of electronic equipment ranging from tvs to computers in a small neighborhood while the home owners are out of their houses and apartments. Police have tried to look for evidence to discern who could be committing these crimes, but there was no trace at these crime scenes. When police tried to check footage from cameras set up in the area, they discovered that the footage was sabotaged. For now, police and small time heroes have decide to form neighborhood watches to make sure no more robberies can be made. Now, onto the weather."

As the news reporter on the large tv said this, Spider-Man swung past the screen. He was in a rush to get to school. He woke up at his usual time, but during his morning commute there, he saw a skinny teen getting bullied by a group of other teens. He broke it up, but, now it made his schedule slightly off.

'Man, even in another world, there is no escape from these things. I guess there will still be these kinds of cliche no matter where you go.' He thought to himself.

In a few moments he arrived at the road to school. He then started running up the hill only to find at the top was mob of reporters, swarming the entrance to the school.

"The hell is with all these reporters? If I'd known they would be here, I would have worn my best suit." Spidey joked to himself.

Not wanting to go through the crowd and to get to school on time, he decided to use an old trick of his. He created a long line of web by using two trees on opposite sides of the street and he started to pull himself back as far as he could while using his adhesive power to stay on the ground. As soon as he had gone as far as he could, he jumped up and let the web work it's wonder and send him flying into the air. He passed over the reporters and the entrance at breakneck speed. As he hit the ground, he rolled on the ground before he bringing himself up in a single, fluid motion.

"Man, haven't done that for a long time. Forgot how exhilarating it was." Spidey told himself before he started,running towards the building, leaving the group of reporters who were in awe and confusion as to who this masked individual was.

* * *

At 1-A, we see everyone in their seat at attention to their homeroom teacher, Aizawa.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results. Bakugo, you're talented, so don't act like a kid." Aizawa said to Bakugo in his usual unemotional voice. This caused Bakugo to look at him with anger for a second before shifting his eyes to the side.

"I got it." He said.

"And Midoriya. You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk."

This caused a wave of shame to flow over him, causing Midoriya to look down at his desk, feeling a bit frustrated with himself.

"I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you can fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do. Feel a sense of urgency."

"Yes, sir!" Deku said with determination.

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today I'll have you decide on a class representative."

"Huh, I was half expecting it to be another crazy test or something with you." Spidey chimed in.

"I am already done with the tests for now." Aizawa told him.

"Lazy. Gotcha." Spidey joked. Aizawa just gave him an annoyed glare.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" Eijiro yelled out loud, raising both his arms.

"Me too." Denki said, raising his hand.

"I want to do it, too." Jiro followed suit.

"It's a job made for m-"

"I'll be the leader!" Mineta cuts off Aoyama.

As the class starts to argue who should be the class representative, Spidey just sweat drops at the scene that is playing out in front of him

'Don't they realize the responsibilities that comes with the job? It's not exactly a walk in the park.'

"Silence, please!"

This caused Spidey and the rest of he class to turn to the person who yelled, who was Iida.

"It is a job with a serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we hold an election to choose one."

That would have been a great speech. Unfortunately…

"Your hand is raised the highest!" Everyone yelled out loud.

"Why did you suggest that?" Denki asked.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu asked as well.

"If that's the case, and, everyone votes for themselves…" Eijiro suggests.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" Iida asked before turning to Aizawa. "What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over." He said standing in his sleeping bag before falling to the floor.

"What are you? A caterpillar in his cocoon?" Spidey asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Thank you very much!" Iida told him.

After a few minutes the class votes were tallied up and the results were written on the board. In first place was Midoriya, but for second place was Momo. Everyone else got one vote, except Spider-Man.

"I got three votes?!" Midoriya yelled out in surprise.

"Why Deku?! Who voted for him?!" Bakugo yelled as well.

"Well, it's better than voting for you." Sero told him.

"What did you say?!" Bakugo questioned him in anger.

Iida was looking at the board with a bit of a surprise seeing that he has gotten a vote. While he did not win and was feeling a bit disappointed at the results, he was happy that he had gotten at least one vote. Spidey was staring out the window, just waiting for class to resume.

"Why didn't you vote for yourself?" He turn to Sato who asked the question. Momo and Todoroki also looking at him with a bit of curiosity.

"While it would be cool to be a class representative, it's not a job for me right now. I have too much to do as it is to take on a job like that." Spidey told him, which confused him as to what he was talking about.

Midoriya is now in front of the class, shaking nervously, and standing next to him is Momo who is completely calm.

"Then, the class rep is Midoriya, and the deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu." Aizawa announces to the class.

"S-s-Seriously? Seriously?" Midoriya asked himself out loud.

"How vexing…" Momo said to herself, seeing Midoriya actions.

"That might not be too bad." Tsuyu said.

"After all's said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fire up, anyway." Eijiro added to the conversation.

"And Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going over the battle results!" Demi said, enthusiastically.

Spidey just looked at Midoriya, feeling a bit concerned with how he is acting now.

'I wonder if this is the right choice…' He thought to himself.

* * *

It was now lunch time and everyone was at the cafeteria. Spidey just got out of the line with a tray of food. He looked around for a place to eat and saw that at the table near the back was Denki and Jiro eating lunch.

"Hey guys, mind if I eat here?" Spidey called to them. Denki and Jiro looked up to him and Denki just smiled at him while Jiro had a annoyed look to her

"Sure, Spider-dude!" Denki said, causing Spidey to cringe at the way he said that.

"Hmph, do whatever you want." Jiro said to him.

"Hey, are you still mad Jiro? He had apologized the day after the mock battle. He's not that bad." Denki said, trying to defend Spider-Man.

"Hmph. Well, I guess he is better than Yaoyorozu. He still a bit of an douche. It's gonna take more than a small apology to sway me, spider-dork." Jiro said to him.

"Well once you get to know me, you will see how much of a fun guy I can be." Spidey joked, but she just ignored and went back to her meal. Spidey then sat next to Denki and pulled up a bit of his mask to start eating.

"So Spider-dude, who did you vote for? I saw that your name wasn't even up on the board. So you must have voted for someone else. I gotta know, who did you pick?" Denki asked.

"Oh, I voted for Iida." Spidey told him before putting a spoonful of curry into his mouth.

Jiro nearly choked on her juice as the words exited his mouth. After a small coughing fit, she looked at Spidey. "You voted for that uptight, rule-bound, yardstick in the mud?! Why?"

"Sure he is uptight, but from the short time I have known him, he has been a responsible person. He had shown the ability to keep his cool in the mock battle and when Bakugo went rogue, he stayed put to protect the bomb from the opposing team. He showed the capacity to care about his fellow classmates. Even though he raised his hand, he saw how chaotic the situation was. He took it upon himself to calm us down and suggested to vote for who we believe to be the most qualified. So in my view, he is the most qualified to be the class representative." Spidey told them.

"If you can see all of this, then why didn't you vote for yourself? It seems like you understand what's need to be done." Denki asked him.

"Oh no, I don't want to. I want to use my time to create more great quips for all of my adoring fans." Spidey joked to them, causing Jiro to roll her eyes.

"So other than that, I wanted to ask why-"

Before Denki could ask his question, the school bells went off.

"What the hell?" Spider-Man asked as he heard the bells.

"There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly." A calm female voice played on the speakers. Students then stood up and started heading out of the cafeteria. Spider-Man stood up and grabbed hold of one of the students shoulder.

"Hey! What exactly is a Level 3 security breach?!" Spider-Man asks him.

"Someone has gotten on the school grounds! This is the first time this is happening since I've came here! We've got to go!" The student told him before leaving.

"Well that sounds bad… Well, duty calls!" Spider-Man muttered to himself before pulling down his mask. He then jumped onto the ceiling.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Denki asks him.

"I'm going ahead and check what is causing the alarms." Spidey told him, before he starts crawling to the exit.

"Wait, idiot! What if it is a villain?!" Jiro yelled at him.

Spider-Man just ignored her as he got to the halls. He looked down to see a giant mob of students causing a blockage.

"Man, it was a smart move to crawl on the ceiling. That seems like hell." He told himself before he looks out the window. He saw another mob of people with microphones and cameras.

"Are you serious? That is the fuss?" Spidey said out of astonishment. He looked below him and saw the blockage getting worse.

'Shit, things are getting worse.' He looked to see if he could do anything to stop the students until he heard a voice.

"Spider-Man!"

He looks to where the voice is coming from to see Iida, who was currently pressed up against the wall.

"Whoa, talk about being stuck between a mob and a hard place." He joked to himself before he swung and picked him up by his arm. "So how's your day going besides the enormous mob of students?"

"Spider-Man! This is no time for jokes! We must stop this chaos before it becomes worse than it has already become!" Iida told him with urgency.

"I agree. So how shall we do this?" He asked him, looking at the mob.

"Get me over to the exit sign! Once we are there then I shall do the rest!"

"All right, here I go again. Fasten your seatbelts, and put your chair in the upright position. Air Spidey shall now be taking off!" He told him before he pulls him up to his back before he starts swinging to the exit sign. Once he reaches there he stuck himself on the the wall above the sign. Iida grabs the pipe above the sign then gets off Spidey back and stand on the sign.

"Everyone, everything's fine!" This caused everyone below to look up at him. "It's just the media! There is nothing to panic about. Everything's fine! This is U.A. Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best."

This helps everyone to calm down and relax, causing all the pushing and packing to stop.

"Good job. Everyone seems to be calming down now." Spidey told him.

"Yes, seems like it. Thank you for your assistance Spider-Man. Without your help, I wouldn't have gotten up here in time catch all of their attention." Iida said to Spidey.

"Eh, I'm sure you would have thought of something. Now let's get down."

* * *

After everything settled down, everyone went back to their classroom. In 1-A upfront is Midoriya and Momo who were about to make an announcement.

"Come on, class rep. Start." Momo told Midoriya who is just standing behind the teacher podium, shaking in nervousness.

"N-now, let us decide on the other class officers… but first, can I say something?" Midoriya asked, catching Momo off guard.

"I think… that Tenya Iida should be class rep after all!"

This announcement caught the whole class off guard.

"He was able to get everyone's attention in such a cool way. I think it would be best for Iida to do it."

Iida just looked at Midoriya with amazement.

"I'm good with that, too. Midoriya's saying it, and it's true that Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today." Eijiro said.

"Yeah, and he kind of looked like the person on the emergency exit signs, didn't he?" Denki added.

"What does that even mean?" Spidey asked Denki.

"I mea-"

"You're wasting time." Aizawa told them, sitting up in his sleeping bag. This caused Midoriya to jump a bit in surprise of the sudden abruptness.

"I don't care what you do, just hurry up and do it." He then lays down and fell back to sleep.

"Thanks for your two cents, teach…" Spidey muttered. Iida stood up from his desk.

"If the class rep has nominated me, then it cannot be helped. From this day forth, I, Tenya Iida, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of class representative." Iida announces to the class.

"We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!" Eijiro said to him.

"Emergency Exit Iida! Do your best!" Denki yelled out.

'While I'm happy for Iida, that nickname kind of ruins the moments…' Spidey thought to himself.

"All right that's enough. We have much to do as is. We will hold off the class officers for now, class must resume." Aizawa told them, before he got out of his sleeping bag and took the podium. Midoriya and Momo took there seat. "First, for today's hero basic training, it was supposed to be turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person."

"Excuse me! What'll we be doing?" Sero asked him.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training." Aizawa told him.

"Rescue… Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time, too." Denki said out loud.

"Right?" Mina said to him.

"Idiot, this is the duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble!" Eijiro said to them in excitement.

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit." Tsuyu declared.

"Hey I'm not finished."

The class refocused onto Aizawa.

"As I was saying, it was supposed to be All Might, me, and one more person. But I some business to take care of so I won't be joining all of you. So I asked another faculty member to take my place."

As soon as he said that the doors opened and Susan Storm walked into the classroom. When Spidey saw her, he was surprised that she is taking over.

"Oh wow! It's the Invisible Woman!" Hagakure squeals in excitement.

"Yes, this is Susan Storm. She is the 2nd year English teacher. She has agreed to cover for me today. With that out of the way I will head out now. Later." Aizawa said, leaving the classroom nonchalantly. Everyone in the classroom just sweat drops at this.

"Ahem. Like Aizawa said, I shall be your substitute teacher for the rest of the day." She said to them before she grabbed a remote on the podium and pressed a button. This caused the storage units that contain their costumes in the walls to slide open.

"You can decide if you want to bring your costumes for this trip. The costumes can help you control your powers. Once you are finished changing, we will take the bus to where the training shall take place. I'll wait for all of you at the front of the school." Susan said before she goes out.

As soon as she left the students got up and went to grab their costumes, except Spider-Man heads out and starts walking up to Susan.

"Hey Sue, why did Aizawa asked you to help out today?" Spidey asked her.

"From what I know, there is no special reason to it. He just needed someone to fill in for today." She told him.

"Ok, so next question, what kind of business does old dry eyes need to take care of?" Spidey asked her. She looked a bit to see if there were any students nearby, before they stopped.

"Have you seen the news about the neighborhood thefts?" Susan asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked her.

"Well there is actually a lot of thefts similar to this around town. It first started small, like food from vending machine and small stores when they are closed. But when time moves forward they started to escalate little by little. It went from food to electronic equipments like TVs and Computers from today." She whispered to him.

"Well why didn't the police or the heroes for the matter do anything to prevent this before?" Spider-Man asked her, getting a bit angry at the lack of a response till now.

"Well the police considered that to be a small level threat compared to either bank robberies or villains attack and just sent a few police officers to investigate it. The heroes on the other hand didn't really care. Apparently they are more focus on trying to stop bigger crimes to get ahead of the competition."

"That's bullshit!" Spidey yelled out of anger.

"Quiet!" She harshly whispered before looking around to see if anyone heard.

"I'm sorry, but that is just arrogant of them. Ignoring the small crimes to focus on the big crimes. Don't they know that a hero should help people, no matter the size of the crimes?" Spidey asked.

"Calm down. I know how you feel, but that is how society works here. The best we can do now is move forward and capture this person." She said to him. Spider-Man just took a deep breath before he nodded. "Now let's wait for the class outside."

* * *

A little while later everyone was at the front of the school. All of them were in their costumes, except Midoriya who was in his P.E. clothes. As soon everyone was outside, they started heading inside the bus. Spider-Man was coming aboard and saw that a seat next to Todoroki wasn't taken.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Spidey asked him.

"Nope." Todoroki replied.

"Thanks."

As soon as he set next to him he felt there was a awkward air around them. It was like Spidey was intruding in someone home or something.

"So… how's your day been going?" Spidey asked, trying to break the tension.

"It's going well." Todoroki answered before he closed his eyes as the bus starts moving.

"That's cool..." He said, knowing he couldn't even make a chip against this wall between them. He was about to try again but then Tsuyu spoke up.

"I say whatever comes to mind. Midoriya…" Tsuyu said.

"Um, yes, Asui?" Midoriya asked.

"Call me "Tsu." She told him.

"R-right…"

"Your Quirk is like All Might's."

"H-huh?! Y-y-you think so? But I'm… uh..." Midoriya said nervously, sweating quite a bit. Midoriya's behavior caught Spidey attention.

"Wait a sec, Tsu, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same." Eijiro said, causing Midoriya to sigh relief. "But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff! My Hardening's strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much."

"I think it's really cool! It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's!" Izuku praises Eijiro Quirk.

"A pro's, huh? But you have to think about popularity as a hero, too, you know." Eijiro told him.

"My Navel Laser is pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Yuga said.

"But it's not great that it gives you a stomachache." Mina added, causing him to be discouraged.

"Well if your talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugo, though, huh?" Eijiro told them, catching Bakugo attention a bit before he went back to ignoring them.

"Bakugo's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu said.

"What the hell! You wanna fight?!" Bakugo yelled at her, being pissed off.

"See?" She said while pointing at him,

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Denki said with a smug look.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled, turning his anger at him.

"Huh, this is the first time I get to see a bully get bullied. Why couldn't my old school be like this?" Spider-Man asks to himself.

"Everyone!" The class stopped their talks and turned Susan. "We are arriving to our destination soon. Please stop your conversation and get ready to leave."

"Yes, ma'am." The class said.

* * *

After the bus stopped at this dome building, everyone got off the bus and followed Susan. They were greeted with a space man standing in front.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." The space man said to everyone.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The gentleman hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Midoriya said out loud, covering his face while his eyes show giddiness.

"Are you okay? You kind of look like you want to cry out of joy or something." Spidey told him.

"Huh? O-oh! I-I'm fine! Thank you for your concern!" He said out of embarrassment.

"Let's go inside without delay." He told them.

"Looking forward to working with you!" The class, except Spider-Man said to him.

"Um, what they said." Spidey said with a bit of embarrassment.

Once inside, they were greeted with a long set of stairs leading down to a large area that had different areas like mountains, a destroyed city, a mountain of dirt and rock that was over buildings, a lake with a big water slide, and a red and blue dome area. In the center was a fountain.

"Wow, it looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Eijiro said in amazement.

"You have those here?" Spidey asked.

"Yes. Wait, how can you not know that?" Eijiro asked him.

"I'm a foreigner. I studied a bit about Japan but I don't know that much." Spidey answered.

"Oh, gotcha."

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etc. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint', or 'USJ' for short!" Thirteen exclaimed with pride while making a pose.

"Um, Thirteen, May I ask, where's All Might? I thought he would meet us here." Susan asked him.

"About that, there were a lot of accidents and crime around him while coming here. He is taking a break right now, but he will arrive later in the day." Thirteen told her.

"That is a bit disappointing, but the class must continue. Well let us proceed with today's training." She said.

"Let's see… Before we begin, let me say one thing.. er… or two, or three… or four.. five… six… seven." Thirteen said before he starts droning off.

'Man make up your mind...' Spidey thought to himself.

"Everyone, I'm sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." Thirteen told them.

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku asked while Urakaka just nodding her head at a very fast pace.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right? In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem like a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening." Thirteen said to them. The class then applaud his speech.

"Thank you for your speech. Now-"

Before Susan can finish, Spider-Man's Spider Sense started to flare up. He instinctively got to his crouching stance. This startled everyone, but Susan who knows exactly what his stance means.

'What the-?! Here?! Why would there be danger here?!' Spidey thought, trying to search the area to pinpoint where the source of danger is coming from.

"Um, Spider-Man? Are you all-"

Before Midoriya could ask the electricity started to act up. Lighting was courting through the light before it turned off. Spider-Man then was able to pinpoint the danger coming from the water fountain. Eveyone then follows his gaze to the fountain. In front of the water fountain, a large black shadow appeared and what starting to come out of it came a man with hands over his head.

"Everyone, gather together!" She told the class. "Thirteen, help me protect the students!"

"What's that?" Eijiro asked, looking at the shadow.

Soon after the man walked out, a bunch of other people who looked like criminals started to come out.

"Is his like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?" He asked. Izuku was about to take a step before Spider-Man tugged the back of his jacket.

"Everyone stop! This isn't the lesson!" Spider-Man warned them, causing the students to look at him with a surprise look.

"He's right. Those are villains." Susan said to them, which cause the rest of the class to gasp.

Just then a large hulking man with a bird like face and his brain in a glass dome appeared. Spider-Man's Spider Sense began screaming to stay away from him.

"Oh great…"

* * *

 _ **alright~! That was chapter 9. So, now that you have seen it. What did ya think? Let us know by leaving a review, n if ya wanna stay up to date a follow n favorite is always the quickest way to do it. Hopefully my partner will feel better soon..Thanks for the support and see ya next time~! Plus Ultra!**_


End file.
